Entre las Sombras
by Sonatika
Summary: En las mas profundas sombras se esconde un miedo que no quiere ser liberado pero el ser supremo de la oscuridad que domina todas las tinieblas es mas poderoso y a la vez debil necesita su poder para ser libre y vengarse de sus enemigos,Sonic se enfrentara a sus mayores miedos que pondran en peligro a sus amigos y a la persona que mas ama y todo por un simple plan..Sonamy,Silvaze...
1. Chapter 1

**Sonatika: **Hola mis queridos lectores como tan :D ya me recupere de mi depresion causada por acabar mi historia *verdades ocultas(sonamy)* pero la vida sigue al igual que la imaginacion bueno les traigo mi nueva historia espero que les guste :3.

**Sonic:** que bueno que te recuperaste Sony.

**Sonatika:** eso te pregunto yo ati Sonic , pero dejemos esto para otro dia que comience la historia y recuerden que Sonic y sus amigos Son de la grandiosa compañia SEGA...

* * *

**Capitulo 1: ¿Advertencia? **

**Sonic's pov**

¡Donde estoy! Me digo a mi mismo mientras camino en un lugar realmente extraño y oscuro sin tener la mas mínima idea como es que llegue a este lugar, en estos momentos tampoco recuerdo nada solo mi nombre Sonic es lo único que se me viene a la cabeza, siento un viento sumamente helado que hace que tiemble de frio y hace que me cubra con los brazos pero por mas loco que suene ese viento frio me guía cada vez más por este lugar , luego el lugar se va aclarando dejando ver un paisaje hermoso que se me hace muy familiar hago un poco de memoria y parece que ya tiene sentido recordé quien soy y en donde estoy , si mal no recuerdo esto es mi hogar Green Hill donde viven todos mis amigos y mi enemigo , entonces sigo caminando para ir donde mi hermanito pero pasa algo que me pone de los nervios ,el tiempo se detiene y todo se vuelve de un color morado muy denso se puede decir que casi negro , luego aparece delante de mí un espejo con mi reflejo en el ,hago varia poses heroicas para comprobar si en verdad era yo , la última vez que hice eso fue con mi yo del pasado , mi reflejo copia todas mis poses hasta la mas ridícula que hago ,todo parece normal.

Eso pensé yo pero de repente mi reflejo se vuelve de un color oscuro y se comenzó a reír como un loco a la vez que poco a poco sale del espejo mientras yo me alejo porque me está poniendo muy nervioso esa sonrisa, ya con mi "reflejo" totalmente afuera se pone delante de mí en apenas un segundo, yo siendo la cosa viviente más rápida del mundo no sé como lo hizo. – Quien eres–.le pregunto poniéndome en posición de ataque, pero él solo esboza una sonrisa perturbadora luego me dice. –No es más que obvio– .yo no comprendo nada entonces le digo. – No tengo ideas de quien eres jamás te había visto en mi vida–. Mantengo mi posición de ataque pero este no hace un simple movimiento solo se queda mirándome con esa sonrisa que me perturba algo en él me parece familiar pero todavía no recuerdo quien es, el me dice. –Sí que eres tonto como te puedes olvidar de tu propio yo , aquel que destruyo a esos robots de los metarex , aquel que mantuviste oculto por años hasta que te dignaste a llamar por nuestra Rose , todavía no me recuerdas Sonic –.Eso me puso muy pensativo parece que todavía no he recordado todo pero como si nada solo sentí un fuerte dolor de cabeza trayendo con si mi vida entera ahora comprendo lo que quiere decir aunque no me lo quiera creer. –No puede ser posible–. Digo asustado él parece satisfecho por mi respuesta y me dice. –Así es soy Dark Sonic la parte oscura de ti que no quieres que salga, la parte que no puede ser libre porque no la dejas. –. Yo no quiero aceptar esto pero cómo es posible estoy hablando con unas de mis transformaciones y no precisamente una que uso con frecuencia es mas él tiene razón no quiero que salga se que solo es un disfraz de héroe pero en realidad es un enemigo que solo quiere hacer el mal. –Como es que puedo hablar contigo eres una de mis transformaciones. –Le digo asustado ya que siempre recorre un miedo dentro de mi cuando hablo de esa transformación , el solo me sigue mirando aun con su risa perturbadora me dice. –No solo soy una transformación estúpido puedo hacer mucho mas pero no me dejas , sabes hay algo que en verdad deseo en este mundo pero bueno somos la misma persona eso quiere decir que podemos compartir algo en común y con ese algo me refiero a nuestra novia imbécil–. Eso ultimo me puso realmente nervioso él quiere hacerle daño a Amy no puedo dejar que lo haga entonces me le lanzo al ataque con un Spin Dash pero este solo desaparece y aparase detrás de mí como un aura negra que inmediatamente se entra poco a poco a mi cuerpo provocando que libere gritos de dolor porque me hace daño su presencia como si poco a poco desgarra mi ser y toda mi personalidad mi vista se nubla ahora ya no me siento yo mismo, no puedo controlar mi cuerpo estoy a su merced. –Con esto es suficiente que tal si nos divertimos un poco. –Dijo usando mi cuerpo pero en forma Dark, luego todo se vuelve de color y nuevamente nos encontramos en mi hogar Green Hill precisamente al frente de una casa con un letreo que dice casa de Amy Rose.

Algo dentro de mi me dice que no entre pero mi cuerpo no responde solo camina poco a poco hasta entrar a la casa de la chica que amo, siento todo las sensaciones los olores el tacto pero sé que no soy yo, él recorre toda la sala luego sube las escaleras hasta llegar a su habitación y entrar en ella dejando ver a Amy profundamente dormida. –Que comience la diversión –Decía haciendo una enorme sonrisa y acercándose a ella, ahora se su intención pero por más que lucho no puedo con su voluntad , al llegar al borde de la cama le quita bruscamente la sabanas haciendo que se despierte de golpe y nos mire sorprendida. –Sonic que haces en mi casa. –dice haciendo un leve bostezo, pero él no dice nada entonces solo se pone encima de ella sosteniendola de los brazos dejando ver su pijama. –Pero que estás haciendo–.Dice un poco asustada mirando fijamente nuestros ojos color verde esmeralda, él solo sonríe con su risa perturbadora y la besa de golpe, al mismo tiempo que le toca unos de sus pechos, ella nos mira asqueada y a la vez asustada mientras trata de liberarse, pero no puede el agarre es muy fuerte, dejamos de besar sus labios para lamer su cuello. –Sonic déjame porque me haces esto por favor suéltame. –Dice realmente asustada, sus ojos jade sueltan lagrimas al mismo tiempo que no puede creer lo que le estoy haciendo pero no soy yo es Dark Sonic que lo hace controlando mi cuerpo, yo lloro por dentro estoy lastimando a Amy mejor dicho dejo que pase porque simplemente no puedo hacer nada.

El al terminar de lamer su cuello le quito su blusa dejando ver sus pechos con mi cara de malicia y pensamiento sucio, ella ya no puede mas y no sé cómo pero invoco su martillo justo encima de mí , y me golpea fuertemente haciendo que la suelte , mientras ella trata de escapar realmente asustada pero inútil porque la arrincono en una esquina mientras ella está en una posición de defensa con su martillo a la vez que cada vez me acerco, ella me lanza un ataque pero lo sujeto como si nada y le quito su preciada arma para terminar de arrinconarla en la esquina sujetándola de los brazos. –Que hermosa te ves mi Ames–.Le dije de una manera seductora pero a la vez me asquea porque yo no quiero hacerle daño, ella me mira más aterrada que nunca sus ojos derraman muchas lagrimas a la vez que me dice. –Sonic que pasa contigo no me hagas daño sabes que yo te amo pero por favor detente –. Sus palabras me duelen cada vez mas porque le hago daño sin yo poder hacer nada para evitarlo, Me le acerco a su rostro y la beso de una manera sucia hasta quitarle lo que le quedaba de ropa mientras ella solo llora tratando de liberarse, solo me rio y disfruto su sufrimiento. –Sonic detente Sonic Sonic…..–.No dejo de oír mi nombre hasta que todo se vuelve blanco sin ninguna explicación luego abro los ojos de golpe haciendo que me levante muy agitado y temblando al mismo tiempo que busco por todos lado a Amy sin poder encontrarla eso me asusto mucho pero el susto paso porque la oigo de nuevo diciéndome que baje para desayunar entonces me doy cuenta que todo eso fue una pesadilla aunque parecía muy real porque todavía no dejo de temblar , Me dirige al baño y me di una ducha con agua bien fría luego me vestí con mis zapatos rojos de siempre y mis guantes blancos para bajar a desayunar pero aun esa sensación no se me quita.

**Fin Sonic's pov**

Sonic baja las escaleras a su velocidad hasta llegar al comedor donde encuentra a Amy sirviendo el desayuno que consiste en unos waffles con miel y jugo de naranja mientras esta vestida con un vestido rojo parecido como el que ella usaba siempre pero con la diferencia que el cuello es de camisa blanco y el vestido en vez de caer en forma redonda cae como una falda holgada por encima de sus rodilla a la vez que lleva un delantal y su misma cinta para el pelo que ahora llegaba un poco por debajo de los hombros.

**Amy:** buenos días dormilón.–Dice terminado de servir el desayuno, para luego sentarse en la mesa.

**Sonic:** Buenos Días. –Dice con una sonrisa fingida para ocultar como se siente respecto a esa pesadilla, al mismo tiempo que se sienta en la mesa –.Todo se ve delicioso pero no debías.

**Amy:** Claro que sí , tengo que cumplir bien mi papel de novia además que cuando me levante estabas profundamente dormido y pensé que tenias mucha hambre. –Dice con su tono alegre.

**Sonic:** Bueno gracias pero la próxima vez yo lo preparo –.Le sonríe y toma un trozo de Waffles y se lo come quedando muy fascinado que no pudo evitar comérselos en poco tiempo–. Están deliciosos Amy pero la próxima vez yo cocino.–guiñandole un ojo

**Amy:** –Suelta una risita–Que bueno que te gusto pero sabes cocinar Sonic.

**Sonic:** más o menos, siempre desayunaba con Tails nunca pude hacerle el desayuno porque cuando llegaba el siempre estaba acabando.

**Amy:** mejor déjalo así yo lo hago encantada, hablando de Tails tengo que ir a su taller tengo que hablar con él.

**Sonic:** Donde Tails. –Le dice extrañado–

**Amy:** No te preocupes vengo en seguida me imagino que corres en la mañana.

**Sonic:** si lo hago.

**Amy:** entonces es solo por un rato, vengo a la hora de la comida como a las 12:00 pm

**Sonic:** –mira el reloj del comedor– son las 9:30 de aquí a las doce ya he recorrido toda la tierra. –Alardeando su velocidad–

**Amy:** siempre de competitivo pero me gustas así. –Termina de desayunar luego toma los platos y los lleva a la cocina donde los lava, para luego acercarse a Sonic.

**Sonic:** Bueno Amy nos vemos después. –Dándole un beso en los labios.

**Amy:** –Correspondiendo el beso luego se separa–Nos vemos Sonic.

Sonic se retira de la casa en su típica ráfaga azul dejando Sola a Amy, mientras que en el camino no deja de pensar en ese extraño sueño , entonces se alejo lo mas que pudo de Green Hill hasta llegar a un hermoso prado muy bien escondido en el bosque , el iba a ese lugar cuando algo le molestaba digamos que con lo que siente por Amy cuando no era sincero consigo mismo ese lugar era muy especial ya que siempre de una u otra manera lo calmaba entonces se recosto en la hierba con los brazos detrás de la nuca mientras miraba el cielo azul de la mañana con un semblante de preocupación.

**Sonic:** será ese sueño una advertencia de que mi lado Dark vuelva aparecer… déjate de tonterías Sonic *agita la cabeza y luego se pone en su antigua posición*no puedo pensar en eso ahora que soy feliz con Amy es mejor no darle mucha importancia. –Dice mirando las nubes.

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

**Sonatika:**Aqui lo tienen :3 primer capitulo si lo se esta un poco corto pero el suspenso continua me dejan reviews porfa *-* y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo bye.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sonatika: Hola mi gente! le prometi a Ely que subiria el capitulo y aqui esta _MUJER!_ Viste que yo si cumplo :D, En fin les agradescos a todos los reviews *-* y por leer mi historia , espero que le guste el capitulo y recuerden que Sonic y sus amigos no son mios ellos son de la grandiosa compañia de SEGA,Que comience el capitulo dos de _Entre las Sombras._**

* * *

**Capitulo 2: La sorpresa parte 1**

Amy después de despedirse de Sonic sale de su casa para poder ir al taller de Tails tenía que decirle algo muy importante, mientras iba caminando todo se veía muy pacifico la mañana era realmente hermosa nunca pensó que volvería ver la luz de la mañana después de lo que paso con Drow pero ya es pasado aunque ese pasado resulta que se convirtió en un presente ahora como dijo Blaze hay que estar preparados para todo, Paso por la casa de su mejor amiga Cream entonces recordó que en la reunión en Angel Island ella no estaba por lo que quiere decir que le ocultaron toda la verdad ,ella decide ir a su casa luego toca la puerta en eso abre la señora Vainilla.

**Vainilla:** Hola Amy cuanto tiempo que no pasabas por aquí. –Dice en su tono alegre dejando pasar a Amy–.

**Amy:** si lo se me han pasado muchas cosas que se que ustedes no saben aunque debería de advertirles también y contarle el motivo de mi ausencia. –Dice mientras entra a la casa directo al salón principal–.

**Vainilla:** parece que tuviste una aventura nos gustaría saber solo espérame un momento déjame buscar a Cream de seguro te extraña muchísimo–le indica a Amy que se siente en el sofá ella lo hace, luego ella fue a la habitación de su hija donde estaba jugando con Cheese.

**Vainilla:** Cream Amy quiere verte te esta esperando en la sala.

**Cream:** Amy está aquí. –Dice en un tono alegre para luego salir de su habitación dejando atrás a Vainilla y Cheese hasta llegar a la sala donde abraza a Amy fuertemente mientras que ella sonríe y le acaricia la cabeza hasta que las dos se separan y se sientan en el sofá.

**Amy:** si que as crecido Cream. –Dedicándole una Sonrisa–

**Cream:** Muchas gracias Amy. –Dice en un tono alegre–

**Amy:** te quiero pedir perdón por no haberte visitado pero es que tuve un problema algo muy malo que me paso.

**Cream:** algo malo. –Atenta a cada palabra–

**Amy:** bueno si pero de eso malo se cumplió mi sueño Sonic si me ama es más me pidió ser su novia y vive conmigo.

**Cream:** aaaa que feliz. – Dio un brinco de felicidad y luego se sentó en el sofá–

**Amy:** si lo sé pero eso no es lo que te quiero hablar, veras hay un tipo malo que puede volver y tenemos que estar preparados. –Dice en un tono serio–

**Cream:** hablas del señor Eggman. –pregunta inocentemente–

**Amy:** es mucho más malvado, eso fue lo que nos dijeron Silver y Blaze.

**Cream:** El señor Silver y la señorita Blaze pero ellos desaparecieron antes de la navidad. –Dice sorprendida y a la vez confundida–

**Amy:** si pero ellos regresaron no te preocupes ellos están bien.

**Cream:** ya quiero volver a verlos.

**Amy:** por cierto hay algo que tengo que hacer tengo que irme.

**Cream:** tan pronto. –Dice Un poco triste–

**Amy:** si perdona tengo que ir donde Tails es algo importante y no te preocupes ya lo sabrás es una sorpresa.

Vainilla baja las escaleras y se les acerco a ellas.

**Vainilla:** Cream no te preocupes ella nos visitara de nuevo verdad Amy.

**Amy:** Claro que sí.

Amy se despide de Cream y Vainilla luego sale de su casa para ir al taller de Tails, saliendo de Green Hill para llegar a Station Square luego ir a la estación de trenes la cual entra y después de un rato sale del Tren para encontrarse en Mystic Ruins eran las 10:30 y como es de costumbre el lugar estaba lleno de turistas tirando fotos , a la mente le llegaron recuerdos cuando estaba con su amiga Lily la pequeña Flicky que ayudo a recuperar a su familia , soltó una pequeña lagrima pero luego se recompuso no podía ponerse triste ella sabe que estaba feliz , corrió hasta llegar a un taller con el Signo de Dos colas de Zorro para luego tocar la puerta esperando que la abrieran luego de un rato abre el zorro de dos colas que al parecer no había dormido toda la noche porque tenía unas ojeras y un cansancio que se le notaba a simple vista.

**Amy:** pero Tails te ves terrible. –Dice preocupada por el aspecto de Tails–

**Tails:** es que no dormí toda la noche. –Dando un leve bostezo mientras que con su mano se toca el ojo derecho en señal de cansancio–

**Amy:** tendrás que decirme porque, además tengo que decirte algo importante me dejas entrar.

**Tails:** Claro entra. –dejando pasar a Amy hasta llegar al salón principal donde Amy se sienta en el sofá mientras que Tails prepara un poco de café.

**Amy:** Ahora me vas a decir que te paso.

**Tails:** –Sirve el café en dos tazas en la cual le da una a Amy y luego se sienta con ella en el sofá –.Aquí tienes.

**Amy:–**lo toma y le da un pequeño sorbo – gracias esta delicioso.

**Tails:** –le da un pequeño sorbo–nada mejor que una buena taza de café en la mañana, ahora recuerdas que dije que ayudaría construyendo nuevas armas al mismo tiempo actualizando y reconstruyendo mis tornados.

**Amy:** si, pero no crees que te estas sobrepasando un poco apenas ayer nos enteramos de todo, Silver nos dijo que nos avisaría se pasaba algo. –Le da otro sorbo y mira a Tails con preocupación–

**Tails:** esto es normal para mí no te preocupes, por cierto que querías decirme.

**Amy:** son dos cosas te lo diré a ti porque te considero mi hermanito menor y confió en ti además de que eres el más maduro del grupo aunque seas pequeños de edad.

**Tails:** gracias Amy yo también te considero una hermana mayor pero ahora me estas preocupando no me digas que Sonic ya metió la pata contigo.

**Amy:** Sonic está muy bien tuvimos nuestra primera noche juntos.

**Tails:** ¡QUEE! tu y Sonic…. –Dice sobresaltado y sonrojado mirando a Amy–

**Amy:–** con las manos delante moviéndolas de un lado a otro con una gota de sudor en la frente estilo anime–no es lo que piensas solo dormimos juntos y ya no paso nada malo.

**Tails:** oh perdón. –Dice con la mano en el cabeza un poco avergonzado por lo que le pensó –

**Amy:** –da un leve suspiro– ya olvídalo la primera cosa que te tengo que decirte es que me ayudes en una cosa.

**Tails:** ¿Cual?

**Amy:** quiero hacerle una fiesta sorpresa a Sonic pasado mañana es su cumpleaños y quiero hacerle algo especial.

**Tails:** como la última fiesta.

**Amy:** si aunque no me correspondió como quería pero eso es pasado además que por el Time Eater la fiesta no salió del todo bien.

**Tails:** no del todo, pero si es una buena idea pero lo difícil es volverlo a sorprender.

**Amy:** eso es pan comido.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-**

Entre las sombras

_**¿?:**hahaha¡ que comience._ –Dice una voz profunda mientras chasquea los dedos–

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Tails:** solo tenemos que decirles a nuestros amigos y listo.

**Amy:**s..i. –dice un poco mareada con la mano en la cabeza–

**Tails:** Amy estas bien. –Dice un poco preocupado–

**Amy:** T–Tails yo no….– deja caer la taza de café luego sus ojos perdieron su brillo y se desmayo en pleno piso. Tails se preocupo mucho y la toma en brazos para hacerla reaccionar–.

**Tails:** Amy…Amy reacciona. –Dice preocupado mientras la agita un poco pero sin ninguna respuesta de ella–.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Entre las sombras

_**¿?:** Eres un ingenuo hahahahaha!_ –Dice una voz profunda y tenebrosa–

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**En las afueras de Esmerald ****Coast**

En el departamento, Silver se levanta bruscamente con un escalofrió en todo su cuerpo a la vez que Blaze se levanta y lo mira a los ojos con preocupación ya que ve a Silver temblando fuertemente.

**Blaze:** Silver que te pasa. –Le pone una mano en el hombro–

**Silver:** lo sentí Blaze–Dice nervioso temblando con las manos en los hombros–.

**Blaze:** a quien sentiste Silver. –lo mira preocupado aun con su mano en el hombro de Silver–

**Silver:** pude oír su voz y sentí su presencia por un leve momento.

**Blaze:** no me digas que Mephiles..

**Silver:** se está delatando el mismo, pero aun asi es de seguro es mi imaginación e estado muy tenso la noche entera.

**Blaze:** estas seguro Silver, recuerda que tenemos que decirle a los chicos si sientes la mas mínima prueba de su presencia.

**Silver:** pude haber estado equivocado.

**Blaze:** pero no dejas de temblar eso quiere decir que es verdad, tenemos que decirle a los chicos.

**Silver:** tu ganas. –Dice un poco más calmado.

Blaze sale de la cama y se dirige al baño lo cual se da una ducha caliente para luego vestirse con su conjunto de siempre, Silver por su lado se encuentra meditando en la cama, mientras flota unos centímetros de esta con un brillo verde brillante en su cuerpo. Cuando Blaze sale del baño ve que Silver estaba meditando entonces no lo molesta y se va a la cocina donde prepara dos platos de cereales con leche, luego llama a Silver para que baje lo cual hace y se sientan juntos en la mesa mientras comen su desayuno sin decir una sola palabra, hasta que los dos terminan y Blaze rompe el silencio.

**Blaze:** recuerda lo que tenemos que hacer Silver. –Lo mira fijamente a los ojos.

**Silver:** si lo sé.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Entre las sombras

_**¿?:** Que hermosa es nuestra Rose ha ha!_ –Dice una voz no tan profunda con una risa perturbadora–

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**En las afueras de Green Hill**

Sonic se encontraba recostado mirando las nubes pare luego sobresaltarse de repente sudando frio y muy nervioso.

**Sonic:** Esa Voz! Me suena familiar. –Luego puso su mano en el pecho. –Amy!

Se levanta de la hierba para luego ponerse a correr en dirección al taller de Tails algo le decía que algo malo le estaba pasando a Amy.

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

**Sonatika:Jujuju como me encanta dejar suspenso.**

**Sonic: porque no me dejaste hablar.**

**Sonatika: ya te dije que en este capitulo no me interrumpieras vete de aqui ahora.**

**Sonic: okey ya me voy.**

**Sonatika: Bueno espero que le haya gustado este capitulo me dejan reviews porfa *-* y nos vemos en el otro capitulo de _Entre las sombras jujuju, _Sonatika fuera Sayonara :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Sonatika:__Que tal lectores como les a ido , pues ami no tan bien tenfo gripe T_T Pero fuera de eso no me impedira continuar con la historia , les agradescos los review *-* espero que les guste este capitulo ya que sera mas largo que los dos primeros para recompesarlos recuerden que sonic y sus amigos no son Mios T_T por desgracia ellos son de SEGA ahora si basta de palabras y como dice ElY GOZEN!_**

* * *

**Capitulo 3: Falsa alarma**

El pequeño zorro de dos colas estaba realmente preocupado no dejaba de agitar a Amy para que despertara pero no lograba nada cada segundo se ponía más nervioso, pero su preocupación aumento cuando le toco la frente y estaba ardiendo en fiebre, Tails no entendía nada estaban hablando tranquilamente y solo se desmayo en pleno piso, como acto instintivo de su parte le cogió su mano y le sintió el pulso y se sobresalto a sentir que era muy reducido casi no se sentía.

**Tails:** Oh por caos que lo que está pasando. –Decía con su tono de Voz de preocupación mientras no deja de mirar a Amy al mismo tiempo que sintió un escalofrió por algunos segundos. –

Tails estaba al borde del colapso primero no estaba en sus mejores condiciones ya que no había dormido toda la noche y ahora encuentra a lo que puede considerar su hermana mayor en un estado que él no se puede explicar solo busca un botiquín de emergencia dejando a Amy sola por varios minutos.

Lo que Tails buscaba el botiquín poco a poco Amy abre sus ojos que por un leve segundo eran de color rojo sangre para después pasar a su color normal, se levantaba con la mano en la cabeza hasta sentarse dificultosamente en el sofá, su cuerpo se encontraba temblando de frio y era bastante anormal ya que estaban a finales de junio y hacía mucho calor, pero no solo eso aun se encontraba mareada al parecer esa sensación ya la había sentido una vez y le comenzaba a preocupar.

Tails llega rápidamente con sus dos colas con un botiquín y su comunicador que lo iba a usar para llamar a Cream y a Sonic para su ayuda pero para su sorpresa encontró a Amy sentada en el sofá pero la veía temblando lo que lo dejaba aun mas perplejo por lo que experimento, entonces se le acerca.

**Tails:** Amy pero que te paso estas bien. –Decía preocupado mientras se pone justo afrente de ella aun con el botiquín en la mano–

**Amy:** –todavía no se sentía del todo bien pero tenía que tratar de parecerlo aunque su hermanito no la creyera –.Tails no te preocupes estoy bien. –Decía con una sonrisa fingida pero con sus manos en los hombros porque todavía no dejaba de temblar–

**Tails:** –no se convenció por la respuesta de ella y no dudo en preguntarle–No es cierto te vi hace unos momento parecías muerta tu pulso no se sentía además que ardías en fiebre, ahora me podrás decir que te pasa y esta vez quiero la verdad de tu parte. –Decía decidido mirando fijamente los ojos jade de Amy el sabía que algo estaba mal y no va dejar de insistir hasta que le diga lo que le pasa.

**Amy:**–Parece que no tuvo opción ya que todo paso muy rápido y que esa era una de las inquietudes que quería contarle aunque no se esperaba que sería peor de lo que pensó, solo respiro hondo luego puso sus dos manos en las piernas mientras miraba al piso , sus ojos se estaban humedeciendo , Tails no comprendía nada pero sabía que algo le estaba pasando a su amiga , le puso su mano en el hombro de ella y le dedico una sonrisa tierna queriéndole decir que puede confiar en él , Amy lo miro a los ojos y se armo de valor para contarle lo que le estaba pasando–.Tails lo segundo que te quería decir es que… primero las marcas que tenia desaparecieron como si nada , no le di importancia pero cuando estaba durmiendo no dejaba de sentir frio y no dejaba de tener imágenes raras y media borrosas a decir verdad casi no dormí y me levante muy temprano como a las 5:00 AM para beber un poco de agua y te juro que vi una sombra que estaba justo delante de mí , te puedo jurar que se parecía a Shadow pero era imposible entonces se me vino a la mente Drow pero eso no puede ser luego me paso esto de ahora pero a diferencia que estaba consciente pude oír unas voces profundas y luego parece que perdí el conocimiento ya que me despierto en el Sofá como si nada . –decía mientras sus ojos no dejaban de soltar lagrimas.

**Tails:**– no dejaba de tocarle el hombro estaba muy perplejo por lo que le decía Amy tanto que solo se sentó justo a su lado mientras pensaba un algo lógico entonces la vuelve a mirar y le dice–.Eso sí que es extraño , pero tampoco tiene sentido nada de lo que me dices aunque por lo que vi no dudo de que digas la verdad, sonic sabe de esto.

**Amy:** –dejo de llorar por unos segundo se limpio lo que le quedaba de lagrimas y negó con la cabeza–.Eres el primero que te lo digo pensé que podías ayudarme o por lo menos me dieras una explicación que porque me paso o está pasando esto.

**Tails:** –Se encoge de hombros mientras cierra los ojos pensando un poco mas por la respuesta de esa pregunta ya cuando le vino volvió a abrir los ojos para mirar a Amy con un semblante de preocupación–.A decir verdad no lo sé, pero pienso que esto son trucos de Mephiles para confundirnos lo mejor que le digas a Sonic y a los demás pero también pienso que podría asustarlos y perderte la confianza ya que pueden malinterpretar las cosas tú decides que harás sabes que puedes contar conmigo y apoyare la decisión que tomes.

**Amy: **–Estaba muy confundida no sabía qué hacer a sinceridad pero mejor pensó en no decir nada , abraza a Tails mientras liberaba unas pequeñas lagrimas a la vez sonreía levemente. –Muchas gracias Tails pero por ahora no diré nada es lo mejor para todos y te agradeceré que me guardes el secreto a los demás y sobre todo para Sonic. –Se separa suavemente hasta quedar justo enfrente de Tails o cual el solo le asiente–.

**Tails:** Como dije respeto tu decisión ya cambiemos de tema y sigamos hablando de la fiesta sorpresa para sonic, aunque no lo ocultes por mucho tiempo.

**Amy:** Bien no te preocupes se que tome la decisión correcta, por ahora necesitaremos toda la ayuda para su fiesta de cumpleaños quiero que quede perfecta. –Decía tratando de verse alegre algo que Tails pudo notar con facilidad.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Sonic corría por todo el bosque el sentimiento que le abordaba en el cuerpo aumentaba cada segundo aunque no sabía el porqué solo sentía que Amy estaba en peligro y no precisamente como las otras esta era muy diferente ,a le mente le volvieron esas horribles imágenes que tuvo en su pesadilla haciendo que frenara de repente mientras ponía sus manos en la cabeza en señal de dolor como si sintiera culpa, aunque el sabia que solo fue un sueño pero no le quitaba esas sensaciones que experimento, agito la cabeza en señal de estar bien y siguió con su camino, mientras corría estaba llegando a Station Square pudo ver dos siluetas que al parecer iban a su mismo rumbo una estaba volando y la otra saltando los edificios de inmediato supo de quienes se trataban amento la velocidad hasta quedar justo al frente de los dos siluetas Haciendo que una se detenga de repente y la otra aterrizaba todos posados encima de un edificio.

**Sonic:** A donde van tan apurado chicos. –Mientras saludaba con una sonrisa fingida–

**Blaze: **Íbamos a Mystic Ruins o a Angel Island necesitamos hablar con ustedes. –Decía con su tono serio que la caracterizaba con los brazos cruzados mientras miraba a Sonic–.

**Sonic:** –Se sintió preocupado por el tono de Blaze ya que pudo notar que era algo importante de repente su sonrisa fingida se convirtió en un semblante serio–.Tiene que ver con Mephiles cierto.

**Blaze:** Me temo que si aunque no estamos totalmente seguros.

**Sonic:** No entiendo es el o no. –La preocupación se le notaba por el tono de sus palabras a la vez que no dejaba de mirarlos con seriedad–

**Silver:** –Se sintió tenso no sabía que responderle por un lado pudo sentir un escalofrió pero como dijo pudo ser su imaginación entonces mira a Sonic con seriedad mientras le dice –. No quiero preocuparte innecesariamente es mas no quiero preocuparlos porque yo lo pude sentir por un leve momento esta mañana pero antes de dormir estaba muy tenso por lo que pudo a ver sido mi imaginación.

**Sonic:** –No sabe porque pero se sintió molesto y arremetió contra silver levantándolo de su pecho blanco mirándolo con odio–.COMO QUE NO SABES SI ES VERDAD TU DEBER ES DECIRNOS SI LO SENTISTE CON CERTESA TENGO QUE PROTEGER A AMY Y A TODOS.–grito enojado poco a poco se estaba volviendo de un color oscuro lo que Blaze pudo notar y le da una bofetada haciendo que soltara a Silver y volviera como antes rápidamente–.

**Blaze: **–Se sentía molesta por lo que Sonic le dijo a Silver–.Escúchame bien Sonic te lo diré una vez comprendo tu miedo a decir verdad todos tenemos el mismo miedo de perder lo más importante que queremos pero aun así no tienes ningún derecho de ofender a Silver el es una víctima en todo esto y a pesar de todo está aquí ayudando en lo que pueda sus poderes son sensibles y yo fui que le dije que les digiera a ustedes pero parece que fue una mala idea.

**Sonic:**–Se calma un poco luego baja la cabeza en señal de arrepentimiento mientras aprieta sus puños–.Tienes Razón Blaze no debí de ser tan duro contigo Silver siento lo que dije es que he estado muy nervioso ahora que tengo a Amy conmigo tengo miedo por ella y también por los demás eso de ser héroe me pone tenso a veces.

**Silver:** –se le acerca de una manera amistosa mientras le pone la mano en el hombro haciendo que sonic lo mire a los ojos, luego le dedica una leve sonrisa–.Disculpa aceptada al igual que tu yo también quiero proteger lo que me importa y también tienes razón es mi deber avisarles si pasa algo pero como dijo Blaze no estoy totalmente seguro mi mente estaba agotada por lo que no te lo puedo asegurar.

**Sonic:**–Corresponde con una sonrisa–.Silver no te esfuerces demasiado y mejor no digas nada no queremos una falsa alarma es mejor que descanses tu mente y te relajes.

**Blaze:** –Se resigno y da un leve suspiro Sonic tenía razón se apresuraron más bien ella apresuro las cosa además que no pueden preocupar a los otros innecesariamente. –Silver es mejor no decir nada por ahora vámonos.

**Silver: **–Mira a Blaze con confusión ya que fue ella que los trajo aquí en primer lugar–.Segura

**Blaze:** –Asiente con la cabeza–.Es mejor para otro día.

**Sonic:** –miraba a Silver y a Blaze de una manera extraña preguntándose porque están tan unidos esos dos hasta que una sonrisa picarona se poso en sus labios la cual ellos notaron y se pusieron algo incomodo–.Ahhh ahora entiendo ustedes son novios verdad. –Decía de una manera picara–

**Blaze:** –Se puso súper nerviosa mientras se sonrojaba–D-De que estás hablando–Decía tartamudeando ya que le tomo por sorpresa lo que le dijo Sonic.

**Silver:** –Silver se sonrojo fuertemente mientras miraba para otro lado negando con las manos y una gota de sudor en la frente estilo anime –.No sé de que hablas.

**Sonic:** Escuchen si no me quieren decir no lo hagan pero yo sé que hay algo entre ustedes espero que cuando nos tengan la suficiente confianza nos digan nos vemos después –.Sale en una ráfaga azul dejando aliviados y a la vez culpables a Silver y A Blaze

**Silver: **–Recupero su tono normal en sus mejillas y respiro hondo–.Blaze creo que deberíamos de decirle de nuestra relación.

**Blaze:** –Se calma un poco y recupera el tono natural de sus mejillas–.Silver sabes que no hay que dar información innecesaria por ahora, ya que no vamos a decirles a los chicos que tal si nos vamos para otro lado.

**Silver:**–Se sintió un poco incomodo ya que no entendía por qué todavía era así de seca con él, pero él sabe que es su Blaze y la ama tal y cual es –.vamos a la playa y después a pescar te parece. –le dedica una tierna sonrisa–

**Blaze:** –Se sonrojo y se emociono pero mantuvo su postura–.No suena mal. –decía lo más tranquila que pudo pero por dentro estaba muy feliz porque tendría su primera cita con Silver, Los dos salen de Station Square en rumbo a Esmerald Coast donde tendrían una cita inolvidable.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Sonic a su velocidad recorría Station Square en su rumbo a Mystic Ruins a pesar de hablar con Silver y Blaze no se le quitaba el mal presentimiento que tenía en su pecho y luego recordó ese sentimiento de ira que se apodero por un breve momento algo que lo hizo asustarse un poco esta situación lo estaba poniendo muy mal pero tenía que confiar en Silver y seguir adelante con su nueva vida al lado de Amy. Luego de un rato llega a Mystic Ruins y como es de costumbres llena de turistas tirando fotos, y al verlo le comenzaron a bombardear con todos esos flash ya que sigue siendo un héroe famoso y reconocido a nivel mundial, hábilmente burlo a los turistas y se dirigió al taller en la montaña con el signo de dos colas hasta que llega a este y toca la puerta luego de un rato la abre su hermanito y mejor amigo Tails.

**Sonic: **–a pesar de sentirse así tenia que fingir para no preocuparlo–.Hey Tails como estas puedo pasar.

**Tails **–Se sorprendió por la visita de su hermano pero solo le dedico una sonrisa mientras lo dejaba pasar a su taller donde caminaron hasta llegar a la salón principal donde se encontraba Amy, la cual Sonic rápidamente se le acerca y la abraza como si estuviera preocupado lo cual el pudo notar parece que algo no anda bien y parece que Amy no es la única que ocultaba algo–.

**Amy:** –Estaba todavía un poco mareada pero no le quitaba el sonrojo en sus mejillas porque Sonic la abrazaba muy dulce la cual ella corresponde el abrazo y feliz hasta que se separan y se miran a los ojos–Que haces aquí Sonic. –Decía lo mejor posible tratándolo de ocultar las cosas que hablo con Tails mientras le dedicaba una tierna sonrisa–.

**Sonic:** –no dejaba de sentir esa preocupación y pudo jurar que sintió a Amy mas débil de lo normal pero solo le correspondió con su típica sonrisa –.Acaso no puedo visitar a mi novia. –Guiñándole un ojo. –

**Amy:** –Se sintió feliz por lo que dijo Sonic que no pudo evitar darle un suave beso en los labios lo cual el correspondió con mucho gusto hasta que se separaron –.Claro que puedes además ya me iba a prepararte el almuerzo.

**Sonic:**–Poco a poco la preocupación se disminuía–Entonces que esperamos. –Cargando a Amy–.

**Tails:** –Se sentía incomodo al presenciar que su hermano besara a Amy frente a sus ojos todavía no cree que Sonic sea novio de Amy pero era algo inevitable–.ah chicos si interrumpo algo mejor me voy recuerda que esta también es su casa.

**Sonic:** No te preocupes nos vamos y cuídate mucho Tails si quieres puedes venir con nosotros.

**Tails:** me encantaría pero tres son multitud.

**Amy:** claro que no pensamos eso de ti, todavía somos tus amigos.

**Tails:** en serio estoy bien yo comeré donde Vainilla.

**Sonic:** si tú lo dices está bien bye–Eso último saliendo en una ráfaga azul–

**Tails:** Algo no anda bien en estos dos tengo la sensación de que algo va a pasar –Decía pensativo mirando en la dirección de donde salieron–. Bueno tengo hambre voy a ver si Vainilla ya termino el almuerzo que me prometió. –Luego va a uno de sus garajes y se sube en el tornado para luego salir en rumbo a Green Hill donde Cream para almorzar –.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

En el camino Sonic recorría a su velocidad toda Station Square hasta que Amy le pido que se pararan en un súper Mercado para comprar los ingredientes que necesitaran para el almuerzo, lo cual hacen Amy compro varias cosas que les faltaba en su casa y no se podían quedar los chilidogs de Sonic, luego de un rato ya compro todo lo que necesitaba lo pago y junto a Sonic se fueron a su hogar.

Al llegar Amy se pone su delantal para empezar a cocinar pero se sorprende que Sonic también se pone uno lo cual lo hacía ver medio ridículo pero él no le importo solo quería cocinar con ella, entre los dos cocinaron una comida que por primera vez para sonic no eran Chilidogs sino arroz con filete y ensalada verde. Amy la sirve en la mesa para luego los dos sentarse mientras disfrutaban la comida que por cierto quedo deliciosa al parecer Sonic no era tan malo cocinando, al terminar Sonic le dice a Amy que el lavaría los platos lo cual ella no quería en un principio pero termino por aceptar, ella se sienta en el sofá mientras enciende la televisión mientras que Sonic lavaba los platos.

Al terminar se quita el delantal y se seca las manos para luego ir donde Amy que le encuentra dormida en el sofá el solo sonríe y se le acerca para tomarla en brazos y llevarla a su habitación para luego posarla delicadamente en la cama mientras que con una de sus manos le toca el rostro suavemente mientras le da un beso en la frente.

**Sonic:** Como te amo mi ames te ves tan hermosa cuando duermes. –Se recostó justo al lado de ella y cierra sus ojos lentamente.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Entre las sombras

**¿?:** Bastante hahahahaha! –Dice una voz no tan profunda con una risa perturbadora –

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Sonic sintió un frio helado en su cuerpo para luego abrazar a Amy mientras decía que no dejara que nada ni nadie le haga daño primero muerto a permitirlo.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Entre las sombras**

**¿?: **Porque todavía no comienza mi amo. –Decía una sombra haciendo una reverencia–

**¿?:** Es solo cuestión de tiempo no desesperes. –Decía una voz profunda y tenebrosa mientras miraba la burbuja negra con imágenes de lo que hacían cada uno de sus enemigos–

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

**_Sonatika:jujuju! se demuestra que los amo muchos lectores :3 pero para eso esta el genero en fin espero que le haya gustado :D_**

**_Sonic: otra vez no hable T_T._**

**_Sonatika:ya te lo dije Sonic no me molestes y mas ahora ya tengo con Shadow._**

**_Sonic:¿Con shadow?._**

**_Sonatika: si -_- ahora me molesta en mi historia fantasmas del pasado._**

**_Sonic: :3_**

**_Sonatika: eres un ... Olvidalo me dejan Reviews porfa *-* no olviden pasar por mi historia Regreso a la tierra y como dije anteriormente fanatasmas del pasado que junto a esta estoy trabajando actualmente son 3 historias al mismo tiempo con diferente trama solo espero que mi cabeza no esplote T_T HASTA LA PROXIMA Sonatika fuera :D_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Sonic: Hola gente ya era justo hablar bueno sonatika no se encuentra muy bien que digamos y yo presentare el capitulo espero que les guste y que comiense tan tan tan el capitulo 4 de entre las sombras ..._**

* * *

**Capitulo4: Doble problema**

Amy iba abriendo sus parpados poco a poco para encontrarse rodeada por los brazos de Sonic la cual se sonrojo al instante y a la vez se puso muy feliz suavemente se suelta del agarre ,sale de la cama y deja a Sonic dormir tranquilamente para después dirigirse al baño para meterse en la ducha luego de un rato sale del baño donde se viste con su típico vestido rojo que le remarcaba mas su figura , salió de la habitación silenciosamente ya que Sonic no se despertara y va a la sala principal para ver la hora que son presamente las 4:00 de la tarde pero algo noto extraño de repente la sala se puso de un color morado oscuro casi negro y pudo ver una sombra.

**Amy:** –se encontraba asustada retrocediendo poco a poco ya que lentamente la sombra se le acercaba entonces dice temerosa–.Quien eres.

**¿? :** Todavía no es tiempo princesa. –Decía con una voz profunda que daba miedo mientras se le acercaba lentamente–.

**Amy: **–Se asustaba cada vez mas y seguía retrocediendo pero el paso se interrumpió ya que quedo arrinconada en la pared –.Aléjate de mí. Dijo temblorosa sacando su fiel martillo mientras que la extraña sombra se posaba justo al frente de ella–.

**¿?:** Hahahahaha! Pronto entenderás princesa –Dijo mientras ponía sus manos en su barbilla haciendo que mire sus ojos oscuros al mismo tiempo quitándole su preciada arma–.

**Amy:** –estaba muy asustada sus ojos derramaban lagrimas no entendía nada –.porque me dices princesa–Preguntaba con una voz temblorosa–.

**¿?:** –la sombra hacia una leve sonrisa para después materializar un poco su cuerpo dejando ver un erizo gris con los ojos blancos sin pupila que lentamente se acercaba a sus labios para después besarla–.

**Amy:** –Intento liberarse y milagrosamente lo consigue pero la sombra con forma de Erizo no la dejaba de arrinconar en ese momento solo pensó en una cosa–¡SONIC! –Grito con todas sus fuerzas esperando que su héroe la rescatara el grito resonó en toda la casa provocando que nuestro erizo despertara de golpe y fuera al origen del grito–.

**¿?:** Crees que estás seguro con tu novio déjame decirte que serás su perdición hahahahaha! –Dijo mientras desaparecía de la vista de Amy para volver el lugar a la normalidad dejándola arrodillada mientras sus ojos soltaban lagrimas–.

**Sonic:** –Llega a la sala para quedarse sorprendido por cómo ve a Amy no duda y se le acerca–.Amy estas bien que te paso. –Dijo preocupado por su estado a la vez que le ayudaba a levantarse–.

**Amy:** –en su mente abundaban muchas cosas referente a lo que acababa de presencial pero por mas temeroso que fuera no podía contarle a Sonic y más aun no quería preocuparlo ya que pronto seria su cumpleaños–.N-Nada estoy bien no te preocupes–Dijo tartamudeando pero tratando de verse lo mejor posible–.

**Sonic:** –sentía que algo le pasaba–.Amy estás segura sabes que puedes confiar en mí–.Dijo mirándola a los ojos y sosteniéndole sus manos–.

**Amy :** –Es en serio estoy bien porque mejor no salimos o algo–Dijo con una sonrisa fingida–

**Sonic:** –No se sentía satisfecho por la respuesta pero decidió confiar en Amy ya que cuando estuviera lista le contaría–.eso no suena mal ahora que lo pienso no hemos tenido nuestra primera cita.

**Amy:** es verdad

**Sonic:** entonces que esperamos–Dijo mientras cargaba a Amy y salía de la casa de una ráfaga azul.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Entre las sombras**

**¿?:** Hiciste lo que te pedí–dijo una sombra con una voz profunda y tenebrosa mientras miraba a su sirviente–

**¿?:** Si mi amo–dijo otra sombra en forma de erizo mientras hacia una reverencia–.

**¿?:** Excelente ya casi es la hora para cumplir la fase 2 de mi plan hahahahaha! –Dijo mientras miraba la burbuja negra con imágenes de sus enemigos que en este caso enfocaba a dos erizos en particular que se dirigían a un sitio–.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Esmerald Coast**

En las afueras de esmerald Coast precisamente en una cabaña alejada de la multitud se encontraba dos personajes en particular recostados en una hamaca mientras disfrutaban una batida frutal.

**Silver:** wao que grandioso fue todo no es así Blaze. –Dijo alegre mientras miraba el golpe de las olas–

**Blaze:** si no te lo negare no estuvo nada mal aunque no sabemos de quien es esta casa no es lo correcto usarla.

**Silver:** lo que tengo entendido es que le pertenece a la familia Thorndyke que son amigos de Sonic creo que no les importaría que la utilicemos además le dejaremos todo como estaba antes eso no es problema.

**Blaze:** si tú lo dices pero ya es hora de regresar.

**Silver:** tienes razón. –Dijo un poco desanimado–

Blaze y Silver salieron de las hamacas para comenzar a limpiar lo poco que desordenaron ,Blaze limpiaba la cocina mientras que Silver la sala de estar todo iba bien hasta que Silver Sintió un tremendo frio en todo su cuerpo para después sentir un fuerte dolor de cabeza que lo hacía poner sus manos en esta ya que el dolor que sentía era insoportable luego presencio que el lugar se ponía de un color morado oscuro casi negro no podía entender nada su cuerpo emanaba un brillo verde que lo rodeaba tratando de controlar el dolor pero sin caso alguno lo siguiente que presencio lo dejo perplejo una sombra muy conocida para él , la ira se quería apoderar pero el dolor no lo dejaba moverse de su sitio solo podía observar aquel ser que los hizo sufrir a todos.

**Silver:**¡Mephiles! –Dijo con odio–.

**Mephiles:** Tanto tiempo sin verte Silver–Dijo con su voz profunda mientras lo miraba con satisfacción–

**Silver:** Que quieres dímelo todo este tiempo estabas vivo–Dijo molesto y a la ves asustado todavía no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban presenciando–.

**Mephiles:** veo que sigues siendo el mismo ingenuo de siempre pero te equivocas yo no estoy vivo porque yo no soy un mortal. –dijo mientras se le acercaba poco a poco–.

**Silver:** –la impotencia se apoderaba de él ya que el dolor no lo dejaba concentrarse–.Esta vez no te saldrás con la tuya no permitiré que vuelvas a dejar todo en ruinas. – Dijo decidido mientras que poco a poco se levantaba para quedar totalmente de pie tratando de soportar el dolor a la vez que levantaba una de sus manos para lanzarle un ataque–.

**Mephiles:** Que lastima tanto poder desperdiciado pero no vine para esto. **–**Dijo mientras que de sus manos salía una esfera morado oscuro lanzándola donde silver dejándolo nuevamente en el piso–.

**Silver:** – perdió su brillo ya que el impacto fue muy fuerte pero no le importo nuevamente se levanto y el mismo el brillo verde lo comenzó a rodear pero esta vez sus ojos tomaron ese mismo color–.No acabaras conmigo tan fácil. –Dijo decidido mirando fijamente a Mephiles–

**Mephiles:** No aprendes de todos modos pareces que dominas la telepatía nunca pensé que les advertirías a los otros pero aun así es demasiado tarde todo está en marcha avisarles no detendrá mis planes eso es todo esperemos volvernos a ver Silver hahahahaha! –Dijo mientras su cuerpo se desvanecía entre las sombras volviendo el lugar a la normalidad y Silver mal herido–

**Silver:**–Estaba confundido pero a la vez seguro de que aquel enemigo de su pasado estaba vivo y que no es todo tenía un plan para vengarse por su derrota–.Mephiles–fue lo último que dijo para perder su brillo y después quedar inconsciente en el piso–

**Blaze:** –terminaba de limpiar la cocina entonces salió de esta para llegar a la sala para quedar sorprendida por el estado de Silver no duda y se le acerca para sostenerlo en brazos–.Silver que te paso–Dijo preocupada–

**Silver:** –Lentamente abría sus ojos para mirar a Blaze–Mephiles está vivo–Dijo con una voz débil–

**Blaze:** –No pudo evitar sentir un frio helado en su cuerpo sabía que podría estar vivo pero nunca pensó que podía atacar la noticia la dejo totalmente perpleja–.Quieres decir que él te hizo esto.

**Silver:** Si pero fue algo extraño –Decía mientras se sentaba en el piso con ayuda de Blaze–

**Blaze:** No te entiendo.

**Silver:** Que parece…. No lo sé algo no anda bien–Dijo pensativo mientras miraba a Blaze con un semblante de preocupación–.

**Blaze:** esto se está complicando ahora sí que tenemos que decirle a los otros no podemos callar más esta información valiosa.

**Silver:** Espera Blaze esto es muy delicado hay que tener cuidado como diremos esta información no podemos asustar a los chicos.

**Blaze:** entiende Silver si este no es el momento cuando lo será.–Dijo molesta y a la vez preoucapada–

**Silver:** entiendo Blaze mañana le diremos a todos tengo que reponer fuerzas ya que sin mi poderes síquicos no podre evitar que le pase a alguien lo que me paso hoy porque estoy seguro que no soy su única víctima en todo esto.

**Blaze:** tienes razón por ahora vamos a casa. –Dijo mientras se calmaba un poco a la vez lo ayudaba a levantarse para caminar hacia la puerta –.

**.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Sonic y Amy se encontraba en Esmerald Coast en su cita Amy le enseñaba a nadar a Sonic pero era inútil el miedo lo hacía salir de la playa, ella se resigna y sale del agua para sentarse en la arena mientras miraba el golpe de las olas, Sonic se le acerca y se sienta junto a su lado.

**Sonic:** En verdad lo siento Amy–Dijo avergonzado con la mano en la cabeza por su actitud referente con su miedo al agua–.

**Amy:** –Da un leve suspiro al parecer enseñarle a nadar a Sonic no iba a ser nada fácil–No te preocupes de todos modos fue un día divertido–Dijo dedicándole una tierna sonrisa–

**Sonic:** si lo fue y mas mirar este hermoso atardecer contigo–Dijo sonrojado mirando a Amy–

**Amy:** –Miraba sonrojada a Sonic, le llegan recuerdos de una fantasía que tuvo cuando tenía doce años en su primer viaje a la tierra donde Chris los llevo por primera vez a esta playa–.Sonic.– Dijo mientras le daba la mano para que la sostuviera–

**Sonic:** –le sostiene la mano a Amy y poco acerca su rostro con el de ella para darle un tierno beso en los labios el cual ella corresponde y duran así varios minutos hasta que se separan y se miran a los ojos–.Ames te prometo que pase lo que pase estaremos juntos.

**Amy:** –estaba muy feliz su fantasía no solo se había cumplido sino su mayor sueño, no dejaba de sonreír entonces solo lo abraza suavemente–.Gracias Sonikku.

Y así duraron los dos viendo el hermoso atardecer iluminado de una diferente gamas de colores entre naranja y rojo hasta que el sol se oculta ba dejando ver la oscura noche llena de estrella, los dos salieron del lugar agarrados de la mano rumbo a su hogar, en el camino mientras caminaban se encontraron con dos personas y al parecer una de ellas se encontraba herida.

**Sonic:** Se encuentran bien–Dijo preocupado–

**Blaze:** no creí que lo encontraría por aquí chicos–Dijo con su tono serio un poco sorprendido por la presencia de sus dos amigos–

**Amy:** pero que le pasó a Silver–Dijo preocupada por el estado de su amigo–

**Silver:** –sabía que no era el momento pero lo que no esperaba es que sintió por un leve segundo un dolor de cabeza y una leve energía oscura que no imagino sentir proveniente de esos dos pero por ahora le resto importancia–No te preocupes mañana lo sabrán por ahora no les diré nada.

**Sonic:** –No se sentía convencido es mas se sentía preocupado algo no andaba bien pero mañana se enteraran no pudo evitar tener un mal presentimiento que por ahora lo oculto–.Como diga vamos Amy.

Se separan y cada quien tomando caminos distintos Amy y Sonic llegaron a su hogar donde cenaron y se durmieron, Silver y Blaze hicieron lo mismo solo que Blaze le vendo las heridas para después los dos descansar mañana le esperaría un día muy largo.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Entre las sombras **

**¿?:** Mi amo estuvo bien revelar su identidad–Decía dudoso por la actitud de su amo mientras le hacia una reverencia–

**¿?:** Todo es parte del plan es solo una simple distracción. –Decía con un tono de voz de satisfacción mirando la burbuja negra que en este caso enfocando a cuatros personajes tres erizos y una gata–

* * *

_**Sonatika:Hola mi gente la verdad que todavia no me siento bien con mi gripe pero no importa espero que le haya gustado me dejan reviews *-* porfa y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo sayonara.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sonatika:Hola lectores , les traigo el nuevo capitulo en verdad lo siento por durar mas de lo habitual pero la inspiracion no queria coperar y tube un problema con la pagina pero gracias a caos se resolvio fiuj! ya me estaba asustando xd! tuve una ayudita con este capitulo(Ely :D)le agradesco mucho su ayuda ;D , recuerden que Sonic y sus amigos pertenecen a la grandiosa compañia de SEGA AHORA SI DISFRUTEN!**_

* * *

**Capitulo5: Ataque sorpresa**

El sol se estaba ocultando dejando ver una diferentes gamas de colores en él cielo, El famoso Team Dark conformado por Rouge, Omega y Shadow considerados los mejores agentes de la G.U.N se encontraban en una de las salas de entrenamientos, desde que se enteraron de toda la verdad no han dejado de entrenar además que pronto iban a tener una misión muy importante referente al caso con el enemigo.

**Rouge:** –Se encontraba sobrevolando el lugar mientras con un ágil movimiento tiro varios bombas moradas a varios objetivos aéreos atinándole y destruyéndolos–.Perfecto. –Dijo con una sonrisa complacida de su resultado–.

**Omega:** –Con sus brazos robóticos lanzo numerosos láser a la vez atinándola a varios objetivos aéreos y terrestres–.OBJETIVO DESTRUIDO.–dijo con su típica voz de robots–.

**Shadow:**–Se encontraba en su posición relajado con sus ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados para después abrirlos de repente y dar un Salto esquivando unos misiles , luego con un Chaos Spear destruye los misiles y bajo lentamente con sus botas propulsoras–.Esto no es nada.–Dijo con su tono de voz frio volviendo a cruzar sus brazos–.

Rouge y Omega se le acercaron, ella lo felicita por su genial movimiento pero el simplemente no le importo cosas como esta no le parecían un reto, y además es siempre la misma rutina desde que entro a la G.U.N, su mente solo tiene presente una cosa y es ese enemigo conocido como Mephiles, desde que se entero de la verdad poco a poco varios fragmentos de sus recuerdos vividos con ese personaje se le hacían cada vez presentes.

**Shadow:** Sigamos con el entrenamiento–Dijo con su tono de voz serio mirando a sus compañeros–.

Rouge y Omega asintieron para después los tres seguir con su entrenamiento especial, así duraron por varias horas más la noche se hacía presente ya era momento de descansar , Omega como era parte del armamento especial de la G.U.N aunque Shadow y Rouge no lo consideraban un arma sino más bien un compañero de equipo , permanecio en el cuartel ya que ahí se quedaba en una de los laboratorios como habitación, por más que trataron de convencer al comandante este siempre se negaba y para evitar un problema lo decidieron dejar así, ya que a pesar de que el problema de los Black Arms había pasado hace mucho parecía que el comandante sentía un rencor hacia shadow aunque trataba de fingir agrado. Rouge se despidio de Omega al igual que Shadow y los dos salen del cuartel general, ella después se despidio volando de shadow para ir a su departamento cerca de station square, a diferencia de Rouge Shadow vivía muy lejos de todos ellos, el vivía en un departamento en Westopolis la ciudad que alguna vez estuvo invadido por los Black Arms.

Llego a su departamento no muy grande pero medio lujoso en uno de los lados mas rudos del lugar pero a pesar de serlo no había nadie que se le enfrentara ya que todavía era temido por muchos incluyendo los peores delincuentes de la ciudad, abrió la puerta y entro a su departamento como es de costumbre todo oscuro y lo cerró con seguro se quito el cinturón de armas y lo tiro al sofá desinteresadamente , para luego dirigirse al segundo piso donde estaba su habitación, pero antes de llegar se paro en seco y pudo sentir un frio rodear todo su cuerpo no solo eso sintió como si alguien estuviera observando ,como instinto volteo y esquivo un ataque en forma de esfera de color morado , dio una pirueta y aterrizo a un lado del sofá.

Desde lo oscuro del departamento salió una sombra oscura de forma erizo cristalizado mientras levitaba unos metros con una energía negra rodeándole con los ojos de un color verdes profundos representando odio puro y sed de venganza con la misma esfera morada oscuro en una de sus manos.

**¿?:** Vaya vaya vaya mira a quien tenemos aquí. –Dijo con una voz profunda y tenebrosa capaz de asustar hasta el mismísimo demonio–.

**Shadow:** –Se sorprendió bastante pudo reconocer esa voz de inmediato, como si la hubiera escuchado antes –¡Mephiles! –Exclamo sorprendido por la presencia de ese ser oscuro y malvado, aunque el nombre sin pensarlo solo le salió a la vez que se puso en posición de ataque–.

**Mephiles:** Wao quien diría que la forma de vida suprema se recuerda de mi.–Dijo complacido por que lo reconocieron mientras que lentamente se le acercaba a shadow aun con la esfera morada en una de sus manos–.

**Shadow:** Que haces aquí. –Dijo con una voz firme mientras mantenía su posición de ataque–.

**Mephiles:** Acaso no puedo dar una visita a un viejo amigo–Dijo con un tono de voz con sarcasmo y con cinismo–.

**Shadow:** No me vengas con tonterías solo dime a que viniste si no quieres que te saque la información por las malas.–Dijo molesto la paciencia simplemente se le comenzaba a agotar sus pelaje negro se estaba rodeando de un brillo color rojo intenso lentamente–.

**Mephiles:** que impulsivos eres , no recordaba eso de ti , pero que tal si nos divertimos un poco quieres hahahahaha!.

Mephiles lanzó la esfera morada en dirección a Shadow que se encontraba ya en un color Rojo usando una de sus técnicas más poderosas conocida como el Chaos Blast pero concentrando toda la energía en su cuerpo para liberarla en cualquier momento , pero no podía porque sabía que podria destruir el edificio y al lado vivian personas inocentes que a pesar de no agradarle mucho los humanos sigue siendo un anti-héroe y no los lastimaría si no le es necesario, con un rápido movimiento logro esquivar la esfera que simplemente desvaneció antes de hacer contacto con el sofá , se lo encontró extraño pero le resto importancia , con un Chaos Control se tele transporto justo detrás de Mephiles y le intenta dar un patada pero inútil ya que Mephiles lo sujeta del pie y lo lanza a la pared donde la dejo casi destruida.

**Mephiles:** eso es todo señor forma de vida perfecta o mejor dicho forma de vida suprema. –Dijo en un tono de voz burlón–.

**Shadow:** –Se encontraba molesto se reincorporo rápidamente mientras se limpiaba los escombros. –Eso no es nada. –Luego lanza un Chaos Spear en dirección a Mephiles, pero este solo se vuelve intangible como si fuera una sombra provocando que el ataque lo traspasara–.

**Mephiles:** Te recordaba más que esto Shadow me estas decepcionando por completo, entonces será para la próxima nos vemos Shadow the hedgehog HAHAHAHAAH!. –Se desvaneció por completo dejando muy confundido a Shadow–.

**Shadow:** Entonces ya comenzaste a moverte Mephiles muy inteligente de tu parte, aunque no quiera esto también tiene que ver con el Faker y sus amigos incluyendo al que viene del futuro junto con su amiga gata, tendre que avisarles. –Dijo resignado mientras se dirigió a su habitación donde se dio una ducha con agua caliente para después salir y dormirse en su cama aunque le pareciera imposible de hacer–.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Entre las sombras**

**¿?:** Shadow una pieza más de mi plan.

**¿?:** Mi amo sigo sin entender porque revela su identidad.–Preguntaba su fiel sirviente–

**¿?:** Lo sabrás a su debido tiempo.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Green Hill**

La noche fue larga y a la vez pesada el ambiente se sentía realmente tenso, pero a pesar de ser una noche así al fin termino dejando salir el brillante sol dejando ver una hermosa mañana mostrando la casa de la pareja de erizos Sonic y Amy.

Amy como es de costumbre se levantaba primero que Sonic, Salió tranquilamente de la cama para dirigirse al baño donde se dio una ducha con agua fría, para después salir del baño cubierta con una toalla de color rojo, busco en uno de sus armarios uno de sus conjuntos, esta vez decidió ponerse unos shorts negros con una blusa roja de manga corta con cuello de tortuga blanco , unas botas sin tacón que le quedaba en los tobillos de color rojo, con una cola de caballo ,con sus guantes bancos de siempre y su diadema roja de siempre adornando su cabello.

Salió de la habitación donde se dirigió a la cocina y preparo el desayuno tranquilamente , podía notar que no pasaba nada raro por un lado la tranquilizó pero por el otro no entendía nada , eso no era lo único que la mantenía preocupada mañana era el cumpleaños número 19 de Sonic tenía que hacerle su fiesta y no tenía nada planeado , dejo sus pensamientos a un lado y llamo a Sonic para que bajara a desayunar, unos minutos después Sonic después de levantarse y darse una ducha para vestirse con sus guantes blancos y sus zapatos rojos de siempre bajo al comedor a desayunar, los dos por alguna razón no se dirigieron la palabra en todo el desayuno hasta que Sonic decidió romperlo.

**Sonic:** Porque estas tan callada Ames. –Dijo con un tono de voz suave–.

**Amy:** –Seguía metida en sus pensamientos hasta que se dio cuenta que sonic la estaba hablando–.oh no es nada olvídalo.

**Sonic:** –No se sintió convencido por esa respuesta–.Se que sigues preocupada por lo de Silver.

**Amy:** Si pero sé que estará bien. –Dijo con una sonrisa fingida, estaba preocupada por Silver pero también le preocupaba muchas otras cosas–.

**Sonic:** Lo sé ahora tenemos que ir al Mystic Ruins al taller de Tails, hay que reunirnos con los otros se que lo que nos dirá Silver es importante.

**Amy:** Tienes razón vamos.

Amy y Sonic terminaron de desayunar luego lavaron los platos y salieron de su hogar a su nuevo rumbo Mystic Ruins.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Esmerald Coast**

La larga noche por fin se termino dejando salir el sol reflejado en las olas de la playa, Silver y Blaze se levantaban , Blaze seguía tratándole las heridas de Silver no le importo levantarse de madrugada solo por él, al parecer ya se encontraba mejor eso la alegro mucho , luego salió de la cama y se dirigió al armario donde busco varias ropas y se metió a dar una ducha con agua fría para después salir de esta y vestida con una blusa morada de mangas largas con detalles de llamas en los bordes, y un pantalón de color morado oscuro que le quedaba por encima de las rodilla y unos zapatos con tacones no tan altos negros con detalles morado en uno de los lados , su cabello se lo dejos recogido con su misma cola solo que saco un pequeño flequillo que le sobresaltaba en el rostro , luego sale del baño le da un beso en la frente a Silver ,sale de la habitación para ir a la cocina donde preparo el desayuno.

La verdadera razón de que Blaze se levantara en la madrugada era que notaba que Silver temblaba y su cuerpo lo cubría por la energía de sus poderes, al parecer volvió a sentir a Mephiles, Silver se retiro algunas de las vendas y se dio una ducha para luego salir y ponerse sus botas y guantes de siempre y bajar a desayunar y sentarse en la mesa junto a Blaze que se encontraba sirviendo dos tazas de café con unas tostadas.

**Blaze:**–Le dio un pequeño sorbo a su tasa–.Como te sientes.

**Silver: **Mejor gracias a ti. –Le contesta con una sonrisa–.

**Blaze:** que bien, me siento un poco más aliviada pero en la noche pareces que lo volviste a sentir o me equivoco.

**Silver:** Si, lo sentí pero después tan rápido como lo sentí desapareció sin dejar rastro, estoy seguro que ataco a otro de nosotros y tengo en mente a quien fue.

**Blaze:** Lo mejor es reunirnos y contar todo esto ya no podemos esperar más Silver. –Dijo seria y a la vez decidida–.

**Silver:** De acuerdo.

Los dos terminaron de desayunar lavararon las tazas y los platos y salieron de su departamento a Mystic Ruins.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Entre las sombras**

**¿?:** Eso creen que podrán detener mis planes pero pierden su tiempo hahahahaha. –Dijo una sombra negra y oscura con un tono profundo mientras miraba una burbuja negra con imágenes de dos personajes en particular una gata lila y un erizo plateado–.

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

_**Sonatika:TAN TAN TAN! ya aparecio el sexy de shadow :3 creo que matare a varios lectores por el suspenso(shizu :3) XD! en fin espero que le haya gustado todavia no an visto nada jujuju! me pregunto si la aparicion de Shadow se merecera algun Review *-*¨si es asi ya saben que hacer XD!.**_

_**Shadow:No entiendo porque me usas para atraer gente ilusa y patetica.**_

_**Sonatika:y tu de donde saliste 0_0 no se supone que el que me molesta es Sonic.**_

_**Shadow:Digamos que no pudo venir.**_

_**Sonatika:Bueno no se si sentir lastima o sentirme bien jujuju pero en fin Shadow no estoy en ti asique no me jodas.**_

_**Shadow: hago lo que me da mi maldita gana hump!**_

_**Sonatika:-_- tenias que ser señor forma de vida perfecta , resolveremos cuentas en otro tiempo Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo lectores sontika fuera sayonara :D**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola lectores les traigo el nuevo capitulo espero que les guste :D**

* * *

**Capitulo6: la reunión y algo más**

El día apenas estaba comenzando todo tranquilo y sin problemas en Mystic Ruins precisamente en un taller encima de una montaña con el signo de dos colas se encontraba Tails en uno de sus laboratorios actualizando su sistema principal a base de códigos y comandos nuevos que el mismo creó para dicho propósito.

Aunque estaba muy ocupado actualizando el sistema en su mente no dejaba de pensar en la situación actuar, pero lo que más le preocupaba era la escena vivida con Amy el día anterior , todavía no se lo podía explicar , solo dio un leve suspiro en señal de resignación , ya que por mas pensaba no encontraba una respuesta lógica , él sabía muy bien que su "problema" no era nada normal y aun así tenía muchas ganas de averiguarlo pero también tenía que contárselo a alguien para ver que piensan de eso, pero le prometió a Amy que no se lo contaría a nadie y principalmente a Sonic otro que lo encontraba muy extraño , cada vez estos problemas se ponen peores.

Estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que se le había olvidado hasta de desayunar, se retiro de su laboratorio para después irse a la cocina donde se preparo una taza de café y una tostada, para llevárselo a su laboratorio pero justo cuando se iba el timbre de su taller sonó, dejo la tostada en el plato y con su taza de café aun en la mano se dirigió a la puerta principal la cual abrió dejando ver a Amy y a Sonic parados afuera.

**Sonic: **hey Tails:–Dijo alegre saludándolo con un ademan con las manos–.

**Amy:** Podemos pasar. –Dijo en un tono seco y sin ganas mientras trataba de sonreír–.

**Tails:** Claro no hay problema pasen. –Contesto alegremente mientras los dejaba pasar a su taller y llegar a la sala principal donde se sentaron en el sofá –.y a que se debe la visita. –Dándole un sorbo a su tasa–

**Sonic: **Vinimos aquí porque Silver tiene algo muy importante que decirnos. –Dijo en tono serio–.

**Tails:**¿Silver? No me digas que paso algo malo. –Dijo un poco preocupado poniendo su tasa e café en la mesita del salón–.

**Amy:** Al parecer sí, pero no nos quiso decir nada hasta que nos reunamos. –Dijo seria recordando lo de la noche pasada–.

**Tails:** Entiendo, pero no han informado a los otros.

**Sonic:** entonces los buscare, espérenme aquí.–salió del taller en una estela azul dejando solos a Tails y a Amy–.

**Tails:** –Vio como Sonic se retiro del lugar dio un suspiro y miro a Amy a los ojos de una manera seria–.Todavía no le has contado verdad.

**Amy:** –le tomo por sorpresa la pregunta–.Que cosa.

**Tails:** Sabes a que me refiero. –Dijo serio mirándola a los ojos–.

**Amy:** –hizo un poco de memoria–.ya entiendo, y no le dicho a Sonic ya te dije que hasta que su cumpleaños no pase no lo quiero preocupar inesperadamente.

**Tails:** Dio un suspiro–.Como digas pero desde que pase tienes que decirle lo prometes. –Dijo mirándola a los ojos esperando una respuesta–.

**Amy:**Lo prometo. –Dijo dedicándole una sonrisa sincera–.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Angel Island**

Se encontraba el guardián de la poderosa Master Esmerald recostado con las manos hacia atrás viendo el cielo azul ha estado muy pensativo solo días han pasado desde que se enteraron de la verdad , y esos días no se ha apartado de la Master Esmerald siente que no la puede dejar sola, por primera vez en su vida sintió miedo aunque técnicamente es la segunda, ya que nunca se imagino todo lo que vivió y olvido ,Dio un suspiro al aire tratando de aclarar su mente pero sintió que alguien se acercaba de inmediato se reincorporo y se puso en posición de ataque esperando el intruso, pero pudo identificar un objeto azulado acercándose a altas velocidades y supo de inmediato de quine se trataba , quito su antigua posición poniéndose con los brazos cruzados y espero que el objeto llegara cosa que no tardo más de 10 segundos y ya estaba justo al frente de él.

**Knuckles:** Que quieres Sonic . –Dijo sin mucho interés–

**Sonic:** Estoy aquí porque necesito que vallas al taller de Tails tendremos una reunión importante. –Dijo en tono de voz serio–.

**Knuckles:** ¿una reunión?–Pregunto indeciso–.

**Sonic: **A si es , Silver fue atacado por Mephiles y nos tiene que decir algo importante.

**Knuckles:** –Se sorprendió bastante abrió como plato los ojos y bajo los brazos-Que dijiste. –Dijo un poco nervioso–

**Sonic:** lo que oíste será mejor que no faltes–.Dijo serio para después salir del lugar–.

**Knuckles:** No puede ser.–Dijo preocupado mirando la Master Esmerald, lo pensó por un momento pero después salió de la isla–.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

En las afueras de station square se encontraba Shadow, patinando muy apurado mientras con su comunicador en la muñeca trataba de localizar a sus compañeros.

**Shadow:** Maldición porque no contestan–Dijo molesto esquivando unos obstáculos para luego volver a comunicarse –.

**.-.-. la G.U.N-.-.-**

Rouge y Omega se encontraban entrenando en la sala de entrenamiento un poco preocupados porque Shadow no estaba entonces el comunicador de Rouge sonó lo cual ella contesta.

**Rouge**–habla Rouge.

**.-.-.-.-.-En la otra línea.-.-.-.-.**

**Shadow:** Rouge soy yo Shadow no tengo tiempo de explicación ven con Omega al taller del amigo del Faker es importante.

**.-.-.-.-.-En la otra línea.-.-.-.-.**

**Rouge:** ¿Donde el zorro de dos Colas? –Pregunto extrañada–.

**.-.-.-.-.-En la otra línea.-.-.-.-.**

**Shadow:** ¡Solo vallan!–Exclamo cortando la transmisión–.

**.-.-.-.-.-En la otra línea.-.-.-.-.**

**Rouge**: está bien. –Dijo Cortando la transmisión–.

Rouge no entendía, no ha visto ni escuchado a Shadow perder la paciencia tan rápido y mucho menos estar tan sobresaltado, se pregunto que le habrá pasado para tener esa actitud, por ahora adivinar no iba a funcionar se acerco a Omega le explico lo que le dijo Shadow a través del comunicador y los dos salen de la G.U.N.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Mystic Ruins**

En el taller Amy y Tails conversaban sobre la fiesta sorpresa al parecer tenían muy poco tiempo pero no todo estaba perdido ya tenían una idea que le harían, el timbre sonó y Tails se paro del sofá y se dirigió para abrir la puerta lo cual hace dejando ver dos conejas Cream y Vainilla para luego dejarlas pasar y situarse en la sala principal en el sofá junto a Amy.

**Amy:** Cream Vainilla que les trae por aquí.

**Vainilla:** Creímos que estarías aquí, sabemos que mañana es el cumpleaños de Sonic y le hicimos un pastel sorpresa y parte de la comida.

**Tails:** wao vainilla, usted es increíble pero como lo supo.

**Vainilla:** te olvidas que yo cocine la comida de su fiesta pasada.

**Tails:** es verdad lo siento.

**Cream:** no importa, el pasado cumpleaños del señor sonic ella no pudo ir porque tenía que hacer algo muy importante y para recompensar su ausencia ella preparo la comida antes.

**Amy:** Gracias y mil gracias vainilla me salvo la vida solo nos falta la decoración, este año definitivamente será perfecta.

**Tails:** eso espero–.Dijo casi inaudible esperando que no se repitiera lo de la vez pasada–

Duraron unos minutos platicando hasta que el timbre sonó Tails fue y abrió la puerta dejando ver a Silver y a Blaze, el los deja pasar y se reúnen con los otros.

**Silver:** Como están chicos.

**Amy:** – Se levanto repentinamente del sofá y abrazo a silver–.Que bue que estas bien me tenias preocupada.

**Silver:** –Correspondió el abrazo y luego se separan–.No te preocupes estoy bien.

**Blaze: **podrías decir lo que tengas que decir Silver.–Dijo un poco celosa por la escena anterior–.

**Silver:** Todavía no están todos y lo más importante no está la persona que fue atacada.

Al oír eso los presentes se quedaron muy extrañados y sorprendidos.

**Tails:** como que atacado.

**Silver:** lo siento no diré nada hasta que estén todos.

El silencio reino el salón, Cream se abrazaba de su madre, Tails y Amy estaban confundidos y a la vez preocupados, así duraron por varios minutos hasta que en el salón entro Sonic velozmente para encontrarse con la escena y decidió romper el silencio que reinaba.

**Sonic:** Tierra llamando a todos.

Los demás de dieron cuenta de la presencia de Sonic.

**Amy:** Sonic. –Dijo un poco menos preocupada para después acercársele y tomarlo de las manos.

**Tails:** Como te fue Sonic.

**Sonic:** pude encontrar a Knuckles, ni siquiera tenía que buscarlo a estado en Angel Island todos estos días el vendrá en unos momentos, Los Chaotix al parecer están en un trabajo fueron contratados s y no volverán hasta mañana eso dice la carta que encontré en su agencia.

**Tails:** Bien, pero no buscaste a Shadow y su equipo.

**Sonic:** ups!creo que se me olvido.

En ese momento un brillo azulado apareció en medio de todo ellos dejando ver a shadow con una Chaos Esmerald roja en una de sus manos.

**Tails: **¡Shadow!

**Shadow:** Mi equipo todavía no ha llegado. –Dijo serio con los brazos cruzados mirando a los del grupo–.

**Sonic:** todavía no y como te enteraste de la reunión.

**Shadow:** no era tan difícil saberlo además yo vine por mis asuntos.

En ese momento entraron Rouge, Omega seguido por Knuckles.

**Rouge:** lamento la tardanza.

**Shadow:** no importa, ya están aquí.

**Silver:** no estamos completos pero por ahora no importa, escuchen lo que les voy a decir esto es muy delicado.

**Blaze:** es algo que nos pasó más bien le pasó a Silver.

**Silver:** hace unos días, Sentí por primera vez a Mephiles pero muy leve, y esto no es lo peor ayer fui atacado por él. –Dijo nervioso y serio la preocupación se le notaba por el tono de sus palabras–.

Los presentes estaban sorprendidos hasta Cream que no sabía de quien hablaba pero notaba la preocupación de Silver, de todos los presentes Shadow era el más interesado.

**Shadow:** parece que no fui el único entonces.

**Silver:** A que te refieres.

**Shadow:** también fui atacado anoche.

**Silver:** Lo suponía, sabía que ibas a ser su otra víctima.

**Sonic:** –Apretó mas fuerte la mano de Amy–.Entonces si ustedes fueron atacados yo sería el siguiente.

**Blaze:** es lo más probable, como dijo Silver tú también tomaste un papel importante en la batalla contra Solaris.

**Cream:** Señor Silver y señorita Blaze me, alegra volverlos a ver pero no entiendo nada de lo que están hablando. –Salió de las espaldas de su madre y se puso de frente–

**Blaze:** Cream, te lo diré una vez per promete que serás valiente–Dijo en un tono suave mientras se ponía al frente de Cream–.

**Cream:** lo prometo

**Blaze:** yo soy de un futuro en ruinas del futuro de Silver originalmente, me paso algo terrible y renací en la dimensión del sol , un villano más malvado que el mismísimo Eggman Nega y Eggman juntos está en las sombras para vengarse de nosotros por su derrota que borro su línea de tiempo provocando que no recordemos nada.

**Cream:** me quieres decir que como vencieron a ese villano su línea de tiempo se borro formando una nueva producida por la alteración de esta , ya que lo otro quedo como paradoja de tiempo y por eso no recuerdo nada al igual que ustedes no recordaban.

**Tails:**exact.. UN MOMENTO Cream como sabes todo eso. –Dijo sorprendido por la deducción de Cream–.

**Cream:** como quería ser mas de ayuda le pedí a mi madre que me buscara libros como los que encontré en un tu biblioteca y los leí y memoricé espero ser de ayuda. –Dijo un poco avergonzada mientras hizo una reverencia–.

**Tails:** si sabes mucho puede te gustaría ayudarme en mis actualizaciones claro si no es mucho pedir.

**Cream:** lo haría encantada. –Dijo feliz mientras se reincorporó–.

**Silver:** si ya dejamos la platicas de genios, esto es importante.

**Tails:** lo siento puedes continuar.

**Silver:** como les decía, no solo está entre las sombras él puede salir y atacarnos cuando le venga en gana y parece que sabe nuestros movimientos y no es todo parece que tiene un plan.

**Shadow:** Un plan dices, pues tengamos un plan de contraataque.

**Silver:** No es mala idea.

**Shadow:** déjenme el contraataque a mí y mi equipo ustedes averigüen su plan con exactitud.

**Blaze:** pero es casi imposible.

**Rouge:** pero no lo es querida , si Shadow se les confió es porque pueden y como dije déjenos como contraatacar.

**Knuckles:** de seguro necesitaremos las Chaos Esmeralds y el poder de la Master Esmerald.

**Silver:** por ahora necesitamos tenerlas seguras, algo que no pregunte en mi regreso.

**Tails:** no te preocupes en mi taller están 6 en una bóveda muy resistente y muy escondida donde solo yo tengo acceso , y por lo que vimos un rato shadow tiene la séptima.

**Shadow:** se las devolveré cuando legue el momento necesario. Si eso es todo nos retiramos Rouge Omega vámonos.

**Rouge:** de acuerdo nos vemos Chicos.

El team Dark se retira por medio de un Chaos Control cortesía de shadow.

**Amy:** entonces que haremos ahora.

**Silver:** estar atentos y contarnos si les pasa algo extraño.

**Tails:** –le dio una fugaz mirada a Amy con un semblante de preocupación–.Silver una pregunta los ataques no solo son físicos verdad.

**Silver:** no te lo puedo asegurar, hasta hora que ha sufrido ataques mentales por medio de mis poderes he sido yo , que a otro le pase es muy poco probable.

**Tails:** Entiendo.

**Blaze:** eso era todo, nos tenemos que ir y ya saben lo que tienen que hacer.

**Sonic:** Lo sabemos.

Silver y Blaze se retiraron del taller.

**Knuckles:** yo también me retiro tengo que vigilar la Master Esmerald.–Se fue del lugar–.

**Sonic:** yo también me voy tengo algo que hacer nos vemos después Ames–le soltó la mano y le da un beso en la frente para después salir del taller a su velocidad–.

**Amy:** Sonic…

**Tails:** ya que estamos aquí porque no hacemos la decoraciones para la fiesta de Sonic, el lugar en las afueras de Green Hill, en el hermoso prado donde la hicimos la vez pasada.

**Vainilla:** es una buena idea, necesitamos un poco de felicidad y que mejor que una fiesta sorpresa.

**Cream:** mama tiene razón ahora mismo el señor Sonic se debe de sentir triste.

**Amy:** Sonikku, está bien comencemos a hacer las decoraciones

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**En las centrales de la G.U.N**

Se encontraba el Team Dark caminando por los pasillos que conllevan a la sala de entrenamiento.

**Rouge:** aun no entiendo como contraatacaremos Shadow, que tienes en mente.

**Shadow:** necesitaremos tener un plan B y ya l tengo en mente solo necesito hablar con el comandante para comenzar con nuestra misión en unos días.

**Rouge:** estas seguro Shadow sabes que el comandante tu no le caes muy bien que digamos.

**Shadow:** no me importa, pero si sabe que el mundo corre peligro aunque no quiera tendrá que cooperar conmigo.

**Rouge:** Si tu lo dices te esperamos en la sala de entrenamientos , vienes Omega.

**Omega:** AFIRMATIVO.

Rouge y Omega entraron al salón de entrenamientos en lo que Shadow se dirigió a la oficina del comandante , entro sin ninguna educación y se quedo parado en la puerta , lo que el comandante se percato de su presencia no le dio mucha importancia y siguió en lo que estaba , Shadow se tele transportó encima de su escritorio , pisándole algunos papeles que estaba filmando , el comandante se molesto pero Shadow hablo y le conto de todo lo que se entero desde lo de Mephiles de los recuerdos de Iblis , de Silver y de una teoría de como vencerlo, al principio no le creyó pero después lo pensó un poco y decidió aceptarle la misión que sería en unos días.

**Comandante:** espero que no pienses traicionarnos.

**Shadow:** si lo quisiera ya lo habría hecho. –Dijo con su tono de voz frio para después salir de la oficina–. Solo espera Mephiles.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.**

**Station Square**

Blaze y Silver se encontraban caminando por la acera agarrados de la mano.

**Blaze:** crees que hicimos lo correcto.

**Silver:** si lo hicimos, pero no lo dije en la reunión pero tengo un muy mal presentimiento algo dentro de mí que me dice que pronto pasara algo terrible.

**Blaze:** –Se paró de seco para después soltarse de la mano de Silver y mirarlo fijamente a los ojos con un semblante de preocupación– .Tan grave es.

**Silver:** me temo que si y como dije no soy la única víctima en todo esto, pero lo que me deja claro es que yo y Shadow fuimos atacados pero siento que el ataque de Sonic lo ha tenido desde hace mucho y que en su caso será mucho peor.

**Blaze:** Entiendo, tenemos que vigilarlo si mal no recuerdo mañana es su cumpleaños de seguro Amy y los demás le harán una fiesta sorpresa deberíamos de ir para vigilarlo.

**Silver:** es una buena idea. –Dijo más alegre para después volver a sostener la mano de Blaze y seguir con su camino–.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**En las afueras de Green Hill**

Sonic se encontraba recostado en la yerba con los brazos en la nuca , estaba muy pensativo , primero Silver y ahora Shadow, Mephiles tenía a los tres en la mira por ser los autores de su derrota , solo es cuestión de tiempo para que el sea el siguiente afectado su vida no le importaba solo le importaba la vida de Amy y de sus amigos , tenía miedo de que le pasara algo malo, el también pensó en que debería alejarse de todos para su seguridad pero aprendió y no de una buena manera que huir de los problemas no es una solución

**Sonic:** Mephiles, tenias que aparecer justo ahora.–Dijo en un tono casi inaudible dirigido hacia los cielos, el sueño le estaba ganando sus parpados se comenzaron a cerrar hasta quedarse profundamente dormido–.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-en la mente de sonic.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Un lugar oscuro se podía presenciar, Sonic se encontraba flotando a la derriba poco a poco sus parpados se abrieron para quedarse sorprendido en donde se encontraba esto por alguna razón lo sentía familiar, intentó ponerse de pie aunque le costara mucho ya que al estar flotando perdía muy rápido el equilibrio.

**Sonic:** Pero donde diantres estoy.–Dijo un poco sorprendido– .

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos una copia de él se separo de su cuerpo dejándose ver el mismo pero con un color oscuro rodeado de una aura negra y una sonrisa perturbadora.

**¿?: **Hola mi otro yo.

**Sonic:** Otra vez tu qué quieres. –Dijo un poco asustado–

**Dark Sonic:** solo vine a decirte que el momento está cerca.

**Sonic:** cerca para que. –pregunta confundido–.

**Dark Sonic:** para estar con mi amada Ames! –Dijo haciendo una sonrisa mientras se relamía los labios de una manera sucia–.

**Sonic:** ¡ALEJATE DE ELLA¡ –Grito molesto mientras se ponía en posición de ataque–.

**Dark:** sabes que no lo hare.

**Sonic:** Lo que me faltaba primero Mephiles y ahora tu.

**Dark Sonic:** Mephiles dices, eso sí que es interesante pero no me importa lo que pase con ese sujeto yo solo tengo en mente una cosa y tenlo en cuenta Sonic the hedgehog.–dijo con su risa perturbadora mientras se desvaneció por completo–.

**.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Sonic se despertó sobresaltado sudando frio y respirando agitadamente , no podía entender nada porque ahora es que su lado Dark se esta manifestando de esa manera , y lo peor que le estaba hablando el que lo escuchará pensarían que se estaba volviendo loco pero la realidad es que no , que planes tenia Mephiles para él , esa era una respuesta que no por ahora no sabrá , se percato de que el día pronto se terminaría y por estar metido en sus pensamientos no ha comido nada en todo el día, se paró de la tierra y fue en busca de su amada.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Mystic Ruins**

El día se fue volando ya estaba anocheciendo, en el taller de Tails se encontraban el, Amy, Cream y Vainilla , todo el día se pasaron haciendo las decoraciones para la fiesta de Sonic claro que Vainilla preparo varios platillos que le gustaron muchos a los chicos , Como ya el día pronto llegaría a su fin Vainilla y Cream se despidieron de Amy y Tails y se fueron a su hogar. Tails se retiro al laboratorio en lo que Amy terminaba de guardar las decoraciones en uno de los salones de su taller.

**Amy:** listo creo que por esta es la última con esto mi Sonikku la pasara genial en su cumpleaños. –Dijo alegre mientras deposito la caja en uno de los rincones–.

Todo iba bien hasta que se sintió débil y mareada puso su mano en la cabeza ya que le comenzó a doler repentinamente, Tails salió de su laboratorio y fue al salón donde estaba Amy, y lo que ve lo dejo sorprendido pudo ver como los ojos de Amy no eran Verde jade sino rojo color sangre y también que se encontraba con las manos en la cabeza en señal de dolor para después desplomarse en el piso desmayada.

Tails estaba paralizado y a la vez sorprendido no podía correr lo sus sus ojos estaban viendo tenía razón algo malo le estaba pasando a su amiga, no sé cómo pudo pero se armo de val0or y se le acerco para hacerla reaccionar después de unos minutos, la ayudo a sentarse mientras el se puso al frente de ella mirándola con preocupación.

**Amy:** Que paso, Tails porque me miras así. –Dijo todavía un poco mareada mirando a Tails con confusión–.

**Tails:** Amy esta situación se está complicando tu no estás bien el problema que tienes es peor de lo que me había imaginado.

**Amy:** porque lo dices.

**Tails:** –pensó un poco y decidió callarse lo que vio por ahora–.Es en serio promete que le dirás aunque sea solo a Sonic lo que te está pasando yo ya no puedo aguantar más este secreto estoy muy preocupado por ti.

**Amy:** está bien.

Tails la ayudo a levantarse luego de unos minutos Sonic apareció Amy y Sonic se despidieron de Tails, en la mente de Tails tenia muy presente lo que acaba de presenciar y solo esperaba que el problema no fuera algo que no se pudiera resolver Se retiro a su laboratorio y continuo con lo que estaba haciendo.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Green Hill**

Llegaron a su hogar, Amy preparo la cena ambos cenaron para luego irse a darse una ducha por separados y luego irse a dormir la noche se hacía presenciar por alguna razón ambos estaban muy callados en toda la noche apenas se dirigían las miradas , algo los tenía muy preocupados.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**White Acrópolis**

**Eggman´s pov**

Después de un largo tiempo al fin tengo el plan que destruirá a ese Erizo y sé que no fallara tengo todo calculado, me encuentro muy feliz en mi taller en uno de mis laboratorios utilizando mi supercomputadora digitando los últimos cálculos de mi plan, todo tiene que quedarme perfecto pronto podre conquistar este planeta y ningún Mephiles ni nadie me podrá quitar ese prometido jojojojo, Solo espera Sonic que tu fin ya está muy cerca. Dije con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en m rostro esperando el momento exacto de comenzar mi plan.

**Fin del Eggman pov**

**CONTINUARA...**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Sonatika: Hola lectores primero que nada les pido perdon por durar mucho en actualiza es que e pasado estas dos semanas en examenes finales y en proyectos T-T e estodo muy estresada ,tambien les pido disculpas por el capitulo anterior ya que tenia un viaje y no pude revisar el capitulo dos veces por lo que se que no esta bien redactado y con faltas ortograficas T-T.**_

_**Sonic: Alfin cuanto mas pensabas durar!.**_

_**Sonatika: no me molestes sonic y por cierto me entere de que molestaste a Maria en su historia -_-.**_

_**Sonic: se puede decir que si estaba aburrido shadow me enserro en mi habitacion por dos semanas ya cuando pude salir todavia no publicabas y decidi ir donde Maria :3.**_

_**Sonatika: Esto se merce otro trauma jujujuju!.**_

_**Sonic:0_0 No por favor T-T.**_

_**Sonatika:jujuju siempre funciona , como les decia espero que les guste el capitulo recuerden que Sonic y sus amigos no son mios pertenecen a la grandiosa compañia de SEEGAA ahora si que COMIENCE!**_

* * *

**Capitulo 7: La sorpresa parte 2**

No se lo podía creer era el día que tanto había esperado 23 de junio el cumpleaños número 19 de su amado Sonic , todo un año después de lo sucedido con el Time Eater que casi arruinó su cumpleaños cuando fueron succionados por él y viajaron por el tiempo y el espacio además que ese cumpleaños no fue recibida como quería en ese tiempo su héroe todavía no era claro con ella y nunca le agradeció por la idea de su fiesta pero que va todo por su amado erizo, es de mañana precisamente las 8:30 Amy se levanto muy feliz y sigilosa ya que no quería despertar a Sonic. Tranquilamente fue al baño donde se dio una ducha con agua caliente salió de esta vestida con una blusa roja con cuello de camisa blanco con una falda pantalón azul con sus botas y diadena roja de siempre , bajo a la cocina donde preparo el desayuno un par de tostadas con tocino y huevo con jugo de manzana tenia que aparentar de no saber nada ,y conociendo a Sonic seguramente se volvió a olvidar de sus cumpleaños pero sobre todo dejar todos los problemas a un lado incluyendo sus problemas y la situación que estaban pasando todos ellos actualmente.

Amy Llamo a sonic para que bajara a desayunar, Sonic se levanto muy somnoliento y hambriento la verdad que no pudo dormir muy bien tubo muchas pesadillas, fue directo al baño donde se dio una ducha con agua bien fría para después salir de esta y ponerse una chaqueta roja con sus guantes y zapatos rojos de siempre, luego salió de la habitación y se dirigió a desayunar con Amy.

Se sentó en la mesa vio el grandioso desayuno de que le preparo su novia todas esas preocupaciones las tenía muy presente pero ver la bella sonrisa de su amada en la mañana lo calmaba y lo ponía muy feliz, le dio un beso en la frente le dedico un sonrisa sincera y comenzó a devorar los platillos, Amy sonrió y comenzó a desayunar. Hasta que los dos terminaron.

**Amy:** Como estas Sonic.

**Sonic:** estoy muy bien Amy y gracias por el desayuno cada día cocinas mejor–Dijo con una sonrisa mientras le guiño un ojo–

**Amy:** Gracias Sonikku sabes que lo hago con todo mi amor–Dijo sonrojada por el comentario–.

**Sonic:** Es en serio Amy.

**Amy:** Sonic déjame lavar los platos espérame en la sala quieres.–Dijo dulcemente–.

**Sonic: **Esta bien pero recuerda que yo lavo los de la comida.

Amy asintió con una risita luego recogió los platos de la mesa y se fue a la cocina a lavarlos , Sonic por su parte se tiro en el sofá y encendió la televisión , pasando los canales unos por uno estaba realmente aburrido a esta hora no daban nada bueno en la tv.

Amy en lo que lavaba los platos se fijo si Sonic ya no estaba en la mesa se alivio y ágilmente tomo su comunicador y llamo a Tails lo más silencioso posible.

**.-. Mystic Ruins.-.-.**

**Tails:** Hola Amy como estas.–Contesto en su computadora desde su taller–.

**.-..-Green Hill,.-.**

**Amy:** Tails buenos días, recuerda que hoy es el cumpleaños de sonic tienes que llamar a Cream y Vainilla y decirles que te ayuden a decorar yo me llevare a Sonic a algún lado.–Dijo susurrando–.

**.-.-Mystic Ruins.-.-**

**Tails: **Esta bien dime a qué hora tengo que tener todo listo.

**.-.-Green Hill.-.-**

**Amy: **A las 2:00 tratare de tenerlo lo más que pueda ocupado nos vemos Tails cuídate.–Cortando la transmisión–.

Amy dio un suspiro ahora la pregunta es como entretendrá a Sonic por tantas horas sabiendo que él es la cosa viviente más rápida del mundo, una misión casi imposible de lograr pero nada impedirá completarla, termino de lavar los últimos platos que le quedan y salió de la cocina se paro en la entrada de la sala y vio a Sonic recostado en el sofá, se dio ánimos y se dirigió donde él hasta sentarse a su lado.

**Amy:** Sonic estas aburrido verdad.

**Sonic:** bastante. –Dijo en su misma posición cambiando de canal–.

**Amy:** sé que es muy temprano pero me gustaría salir contigo a algún lado si quieres.

**Sonic:** No es mala idea.–Dijo mirando a Amy–.

**Amy:** me gustaría ir a Spagonia City.

**Sonic:**¿¡SPAGONIA CITY!? –Grito sorprendido y extrañado–.

**Amy:** que tiene de malo es una ciudad hermosa, además la última vez que fuimos fue hace un año y medio.

**Sonic:** si lo se fue el lugar donde conocí a Chip.–Dijo un poco triste por recordar a su viejo amigo–.

**Amy:** pero si no quieres ir entiendo.–Dijo un poco desanimada sabia que esa ciudad le recordaba a su pequeño amigo y también esa ciudad fue donde lo conoció en su forma Werehog–.

**Sonic:** –Se puso en frente de ella y le acaricio su rostro dulcemente mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa–.Si quieres ir no importa lo que paso fue hace mucho y ya lo supere estoy bien, el problema es la distancia duraremos mucho en llegar aun con mi velocidad tardaríamos más de 2 horas.

**Amy:** Es todo lo que necesito no importa en serio quiero ir. –Dijo mas alegre sosteniendo la mano de sonic en su rostro–.

**Sonic:** Que no se diga mas mi Ames, cuando quieras salimos.–Dijo quitando su mano de su rostro y sosteniendo la mano de Amy–.

**Amy:** Ahora estoy lista. –Tomo su bolso–.

Luego de eso Sonic cargo a Amy le dio un beso en la frente y le dijo que se sujetara bien fuerte ya que correría a la velocidad del sonido, y así fue salieron de su casa en un pestañeo a su nuevo rumbo Spagonia City.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Mystic Ruins**

Después de recibir la llamada de Amy, Tails se comunico con Cream y Vainilla para que lo ayudaran con la fiesta, después de un rato las dos llegaron y comenzaron a poner las cajas en el tornado x , hasta la última luego los tres se subieron y salieron del taller.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Green Hill**

Llegaron al hermoso prado verde, todo estaba igual como el año pasado hasta el mismo árbol donde Amy aventó a Knuckles(**N/A:** **XD**) , entre los tres comenzaron a sacar los adornos y comenzaron a decorar todo , la mesa, varias sillas , serpentinas algunos globos entre otras cosas.

**Cream:** con esto el señor Sonic se sentirá muy Feliz.–dijo muy alegre la pequeña coneja–.

**Tails:** es verdad Cream tenemos que terminar a tiempo, todavía no hemos buscados a nuestros amigos ni tampoco buscado la comida en tu casa. –Dijo un poco desaminado y preocupado–.

**Vainilla:** No te preocupes terminaremos a tiempo.–Dijo dulcemente la coneja mayor–.

**Tails:** Tienes razón Vainilla.–Dijo mas alegre–.

Cream y Tails siguieron con la decoración lo que la señora Vainilla les preparaba una limonada por su esfuerzo los veía muy decididos y dedicados para que la fiesta se diera un éxito no pudo evitar mirar los cielos y preguntarse que habrá hecho Amy para mantener a Sonic ocupado.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Spagonia City**

Una ciudad realmente hermosa llena de gente por todos lados y una decoración parecida a Paris el lugar perfecto para una pareja enamorada eran alrededor de las 11:00 am Sonic y Amy recién llegaron a la ciudad, Sonic estaba un poco agotado pero nada de otro mundo Amy estaba muy sorprendida y emocionada la ciudad se veía un poco mas diferente como lo recordaba tomo del brazo a sonic y lo jalo bruscamente para explorar la ciudad.

Visitaron muchas tiendas de moda Amy no dejaba de comprar vestidos y tenia al pobre Sonic como mula de carga, el no le gustaba mucho pero cada vez que veía como lucia Amy en cada atuendo se sonrojaba fuertemente y decidio no darle mucha importancia en cargar sus bolsas de todos modos esos vestidos eran para él.

Caminaron por las calles hasta llegar a un punto donde se encontraron con periodistas y paparazis que se sorprendieron de volver a ver a Sonic the hedgehog el famoso héroe que los salvo de Dark Gaia y no solo eso por lo que han oído era un héroe a nivel mundial , de inmediato lo comenzaron a acosar con fotos y preguntas tales como que hace con esa chica acaso es su novia , y cosas por el estilo , los flash y las preguntas los incomodaron entonces cargo a Amy y desaparecieron dejando una viento azulado por detrás.

Llegaron a un parque muy calmado y hermoso donde no tenía tantas personas se aliviaron de inmediato y los dos caminaron agarrados de la mano hasta llegar a un banco donde se sentaron.

**Amy:** Fue un gran día, excepto los de los estúpidos paparazis.

**Sonic:** Ni me lo digas, pero ni esas personas arruinaran nuestra cita Amy.

**Amy:** Lo se Sonic gracias por venir conmigo.

**Sonic:** no hay de que.–Dijo suavemente para lentamente acercarse a sus labios–.

**Amy:**Soni.. –No pudo terminar ya que Sonic deposito sus labios con los de ella para darse un apasionado beso con todo su amor en ello–.

Lugo se separaron muy sonrojados mirándose a los ojos

**Sonic:** Te amo Amy no lo olvides.–Dijo mientras le dedico una sonrisa y guiñándole un ojo–.

**Amy:** yo también te amo Sonic siempre lo he hecho desde que te conocí desde los 8 años y nunca lo dejare de hacer.–Dijo dándole un abrazo lo cual el correspondió–.

Parece que el tiempo con la persona amada pasaba lento pero el real era muy diferente, mientras Se abrazaban Amy pudo notar la hora y eran las 12:30 era bastante tarde tenían que regresar a Green Hill cuanto antes. Entonces ella se separo de Sonic.

**Amy:** Sonic todo fue grandioso pero quiero regresar a nuestro hogar.

**Sonic:** pero porque si apenas tenemos una hora que llegamos no te estás divirtiendo.

**Amy:** no es eso lo que pasa que se nos hace tarde.

**Sonic:** tarde para que

**Amy:** –_y ahora que le digo para que no sospeche_–.No quieres que yo te cocine un gran platos de chilidogs caseros.

**Sonic: **umm! tentador los mejores del mundo son los tuyos.. está bien me convenciste vamos a casa.

Amy sonrió su idea había funcionado solo esperaba que sus amigos hayan terminado los preparativos, Sonic cargo a Amy miro por última vez el parque de Spagonia City y con un Boom Sónico salieron de la ciudad.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Green Hill**

Tails estaba agotado al igual que Cream al fin pudieron terminar de decorar todo pero lo más importante era la comida que todavía no la habían buscado no solo eso faltaban también los invitados los dos se miraron a los ojos y asintieron, Tails buscara los invitados y Cream la comida así fue mientras que Vainilla se quedo vigilando todo y dando los últimos retoques.

**.-.-.-Con Tails.-.-**

Tails sobrevoló Mystic Ruins hasta llegar a la famosa isla flotante Angel Island donde aterrizo y se fue en busca de Knuckles, no tuvo que buscar tanto ya que se encontraba en el altar como siempre de guardián de la Master Esmerald.

**Tails: **Hey Knuckles

**Knuckles:** Que quieres Tails.

**Tails:** Vine a invitarte a la fiesta de Sonic.

**Knuckles:** me encantaría pero no dejare mí puesto por algo como eso.

**Tails:** –Se molesto un poco–.Mira Knuckles se que en este momento estamos muy preocupados por todo este problema de Mephiles y sé que no puedes dejarla sola pero es por una buena causa nuestro mejor amigo cumple años tal vez el sea el siguiente atacado y tal vez no tenga la misma suerte de silver y de shadow tenemos que compartir lo mas que podamos todos juntos y mantenernos unidos.

**Knuckles:** –Dio un suspiro–.Tu ganas iré pero no durare mucho vale.

**Tails:** Vale.

Tails se despidió de Knuckles se subió en el tornado X y salió de Angel Island muy pensativo por lo que le había dicho a Knuckles, siguió su camino hasta llegar a la agencia de detectives Chaotix donde entro les hablo de la fiesta que muy encantados irán. Salió de la agencia y se dirigió a la G.U.N donde invitó al team Dark que al principio Shadow se negó ya que la verdad no le interesaba pero Rouge lo convenció y termino por aceptar, Salió de la G.U.N en su camino por Station Square recordó que no invito a Big se regresa a Mystic Ruins al pantano donde invito a Big y a Froggy lo cuales aceptaron muy feliz.

Por último llego a Esmerald Coast e invito a Silver y a Blaze que por cierto se lo encontró raro que ambos estarían ahí solo pensó en silver, pero bueno luego lo pensaría se despidió de ellos y siguió su camino.

Cream llego a su hogar y con ayuda de Gemerl (**N/A: Robot de Eggman que salió en sonic Advance 3**) su hermano robot adoptivo transportaron la comida hacia el prado e iban poniendo todo en su lugar hasta que por fin terminaron.

Tails llego aterrizo el tornado x y fue donde Cream a ver como estaba todo y se sorprendió todo estaba incluso mejor que el año pasado la comida se veía increíble vio la hora y eran más de las 2 pm de seguro Amy y sonic no tardarían en llegar , poco a poco los invitados fueron llegando.

**Tails:** Bienvenidos chicos.

**Rouge:** si que te luciste Tails.

**Shadow:** no le encuentro nada especial.

**Knuckles:** tenias que invitar al emo de Shadow.

**Shadow: **a quien le dices Emo poco ceso.

**Rouge: **no estamos aquí para pelear sino para disfrutar.

**Knukles: **tienes razón.

**Shadow:** como sea.

Llegan los Chaotix

**Charmy:** Que comience la fiesta.

**Vector:** tranquilo amiguito todavía no a llegado el invitado de honor.

**Espio:** por favor Charmy comportate.

**Charmy: **aguafiestas.

Llegan Silver y Blaze

**Silver:** Como están Chicos.

**Cream:** Señor Silver, señorita Blaze que bueno que vinieron.

**Blaze:** gracias por invitarnos.

**Tails:** creo que son todos.

Llegan Big y Froggy

**Big: **lamentamos la tardanza.

**Cream:** señor Big qué bueno que vino.

**Tails:** ahora si creo que somos todos esperemos un rato a que lleguen sonic y Amy.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Sonic y Amy llegaron a Station Square ambos se detuvieron un rato para descansar, llevar a Amy y sus bolsas por tan larga distancia lo agoto de cierto modo se sentaron en una cafetería Amy le dijo que iría al tocador y lo dejo solo , ya en el tocador activa su comunicador y llamo a Tails.

**.-.-Green Hill.-.-**

**Tails:** Amy donde estas son casi las 3 de la tarde y no llegan les paso algo.

**.-.-Station Square.-.-**

**Amy:** Estamos bien perdón se nos hizo tarde fuimos a Spagonia City si lo se fue muy extremo pero no se me ocurrió otra cosa.

**.-.-Green Hill.-.-**

**Tails: **okey, pero dense prisa ya todo está listo solo faltan ustedes.

**.-.-Station Square.-.-**

**Amy:** estaremos en seguida nos vemos. –Corto la trasmisión–.

Amy salió del tocador y fue donde sonic donde los dos salieron del lugar para su hogar en Green Hill ,llegaron a su casa Amy puso sus compras en su habitación saco una pequeña caja y lo guardo en uno de sus bolsillos , Sonic se recostó en el sofá esperando a que Amy le preparara su almuerzo con esa corrida se moría de hambre, Amy fue donde sonic y le dijo que tenían que ir a un lugar ,a lo primero se negó ya que no le quedaban fuerzas pero ella insistió y el no tubo de otra que aceptar y salir de su hogar , caminaron por el bosque de Green Hill Sonic no comprendía lo mas mínimo luego ella le pidió que esperara un momento y se alejo de él.

Ella corrió hasta llegar al prado donde estaba la fiesta se quedo sorprendida todo estaba perfecto, sus amigos estaban todos reunidos esperando al invitado de honor, Tails se le acerco a Amy y le pregunto por sonic ella le dijo y entonces grito pidiendo ayuda lo suficientemente fuerte para que Sonic la oyera él lo oye y se preocupo bastante e inmediatamente corrió hacia la dirección del grito, Tails pudo notar que se acercaba le dio señal a todos para ponerse en posición. Sonic llego muy alterado poniéndose en posición de ataque pero se quedo sorprendido y perplejo a darse cuenta de su alrededor.

**Todos:** ¡SORPRESA!.

**Sonic:** Es en serio chicos no debían.

**Tails:** Fue idea de Amy en realidad las dos veces fueron ideas de Amy.

**Sonic:** Wao esto es grandioso no puedo creer que me olvide de mi propio cumpleaños dos años seguidos.

**Amy:** No te preocupes Sonikku es que eres un héroe muy ocupado.

**Sonic:** tú la mejor novia del mundo Ames.

**Knuckles**: No comiencen con su escena empalagosa sinceramente me agradabas mas cuando la evitabas.

**Amy:** que fue lo que dijiste.–Dijo de una manera amenazadora mientras sacaba su martillo–.

**Knuckles:** Nada Nada.–Dijo nervioso caminando hacia atrás–.

Amy con su martillo le dio un fuerte golpe a Knuckles en impacto en un árbol (**N/A:** **que coincidencia XD!).**

**Amy:** para que aprendas.

**Sonic:** por eso Knuckles no la hago enojar.

**Knuckles:** entiendo.–Dijo sobándose la cabeza y escupiendo una hoja–.

Hubo unas carcajadas por medio del grupo knuckles no aprendia la lección, hasta ahora la fiesta la estaban pasando bien disfrutando la deliciosa comida de Vainilla y de la compañía de todos riendo y compartiendo ese momento de paz y tranquilidad, llego la hora de partir el pastel con la cara de sonic en el , Sonic lo partió junto con Amy y comenzaron a repartirlo no cabe duda que sabe mejor que el del año pasado.

Todo iba perfecto hasta que se sintió un temblor en la zona los presentes se cubrieron luego el cielo se oscureció de repente miraron hacia arriba y se quedaron sorprendidos una enorme nave llena de armas de color rojiza con el signo de eggman estaba justo encima de ellos, la compuerta de la nava se abrió dejando salir decenas de robots de combate con poderosas armas.

El team Sonic, rápidamente se puso en posición de ataque y comenzaron a defenderse de las mechas de Eggman, hablando del rey de roma la gigantesca nave aterrizo y de esta salió eggman montado en su Eggmobile poniéndose justo al frente de ellos.

**Eggman:** lamento interrumpir su fiestecita pero tengo algo pendiente con ese erizo.

**Sonic:** Tenias que aparecer justo ahora cuando me estaba divirtiendo, ni en mi cumpleaños me libero de ti cabeza de huevo.

**Eggman:** oféndeme todo lo que quieras pero este es tu fin. –Dijo con una enorme sonrisa luego presiono un botón dejando salir centenales de robots armados(**N/A:** **parecidos a los del Sonic 2006**).

El team Sonic se estaba arrinconando cada vez que destruían un robots 10 mas aparecían en su lugar cada equipo luchaba codo a codo el team Dark con Omega Shadow y Rouge hacían todo para defenderse al igual que el Team Rose los Chaotix y Silver y Blaze, Gemerl protegía a Vainilla.

Cuando Cream iba a atacar con Cheese a uno de los robots no se dio cuenta que tenía otro apuntándole en la espalda, Amy se percato de eso y en un rápido movimiento empujo a Cream recibiendo ella el impacto dejándola Semi-inconsciente, Luego el robots la cargo y se fue del lugar dejando a Cream desconcertada.

Sonic iba destruyendo cada robots para acercársele a Eggman y partirle la madre por arruinar otro cumpleaños cuando por fin pudo llegar donde él estaba noto que se encontraba muy sonriente.

**Sonic: **Sonríes porque sabes que te mandare volando.–Dijo con una sonrisa mientras crujía los dedos–.

**Eggman:** Yo que tu no estaría tan confiado.–Dijo chasqueando los dedos luego segundos después apareció un robots con Amy en los brazos–.

**Sonic:**¡AMY! Suéltala Eggman o te la veras conmigo. –Poniéndose en posición de ataque–.

**Eggman:** Yo que tú no te moverías o quieres que le vuele la cabeza en un disparo.

**Sonic:** No te saldrás con la tuya.

**Eggman:** Ya lo hice, pero aunque no lo creas Amy no es mi objetivo me di cuenta que secuestrarla para que tu vinieras a mis trampas no me servía de nada entonces pensé mejor secuestrarte a ti.

**Sonic:** sigue soñando.

**Eggman:** Entonces que te parece este trato libero a la chica y tú te dejas capturar es sencillo pero si no lo haces le vuelo la cabeza de un disparo y morirá de inmediato tú decides erizo.

**Sonic:¡**está bien!

Sonic se puso en una posición normal sin poner resistencia alguna, Eggman chasqueo los dedos y ordeno soltar a Amy, luego Sonic sintió un golpe en la nuca dejándolo inconsciente los demás se dieron cuenta y fueron en su ayuda pero inútil los robots no los dejaban pasar, Eggman tomo su objetivo muy complacido y se subió en su Egg-Carrier 3(**N/A: técnicamente es el 4 pero como lo del 2006 nunca paso será el 3 :S**).

Amy se levanto de golpe con dolor de cabeza pudo notar que Eggman se retiraba con Sonic inconsciente a su nave se preocupo de inmediato y sin pensarlo dos veces fue corriendo detrás del sin que se diera cuenta y abordo su nave dejando atrás a sus amigos.

Tails presencio todo eso tenía que hacer algo para detener a Eggman con sus dos colas giro en sí mismo y se movió(**N/A: el ataque que usa en Sonic ADX**) por los robots cortándolos y destruyéndolos hasta llegar al tornado x pero cuando iba a despegar un láser impacto en el tornado averiándole una de sus alas solo pudo convertirlo en el ciclón x y lamentarse, con toda su ira comenzó a disparar a los robots sin piedad.

Shadow estaba perdiendo la paciencia miro a Rouge y a Omega ellos de inmediato supieron lo que quería hacer, rápidamente se alejaron y le advirtieron a los otros para que se fueran del lugar, Silver les dijo que él podía cubrirles con sus poderes Psíquicos hizo un campo de fuerza verde azulado lo suficientemente grande para cubrirlos a todos.

Shadow cerró los ojos su pelaje se estaba volviendo de un color rojo intenso luego los abrió junto sus manos y dijo "CHAOS BLAST" libero toda esa energía causando una enorme explosión destruyendo todo a su paso incluyendo a todos los robots de eggman dejándolo hechos polvo.

El humo se disipo gracias a los poderes de Silver todos estaban bien pero Tails les conto que Sonic fue secuestrado por Eggman y la imprudente de Amy fue en su rescate ahora tenían que ideal un plan para rescatarlos a ambos.

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

**_Sonatika:jujuju se nota que regrese :3 _**

**_Sonic: si que eres mala T-T._**

**_Sonatika: no es para tanto Sonic pero en fin espero que le haya gustado y las preguntas son ¿lograra Amy salvar a Sonic? ¿Porque Eggman secuestro a Sonic en primer lugar en vez de a Amy como siempre lo hacia? ¿Los chicos lograran llegar a tiempo , salvarlos y evitar el plan desconocido de Eggman? ¿Porque los personajes de entre las sombras no salieron en este capitulo? y sobre todo ¿Porque hago tantas condenadas preguntas? XD! Todo eso talvez lo sepan en el proximo capitulo me dejan Review *-* ´porfa y eso es todo por ahora Sonatika se despide sayonara :D_**


End file.
